


The Firm

by DelightfulGem



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fraud, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Military Backstory, Private Investigation, Revenge, Suspense, embezzlement
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 11:02:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 30,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16932075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelightfulGem/pseuds/DelightfulGem
Summary: Erik has been hired to find an embezzler for an old friend.





	1. Prologue

He was in his office finishing some paperwork from his last project. Lost in the pages of numbers, he barely recognized that his personal cell was ringing. He looked at the Caller ID, which read ‘Private,’ he knew he should just let it go to voicemail. However, he decided to answer anyway. “Hello,” he answered gruffly.

“Stevens, still the same grumpy bastard.” Erik froze at the ghost he heard on the phone. His palms became sweaty and his throat a bit dry. “I know you weren’t -” He did not get to finish as Erik swallowed hard before clearing his throat.

“Hey man, I wasn’t expecting to ever hear from you again. How are things?” Erik’s fingers tapping on his hard wood desk. It is quiet on the line before Erik hears his response.

“They could be better.” He takes a deep breath and that’s when Erik knew where this was headed. “I’m calling it in.” He could hear Erik loudly sigh over the phone. “Hey, you know there would be no other reason for us to be talking right now if I wasn’t.”

“I know, I know.” Erik runs his hand over his head as the memory resurfaces.

_\---15 Years Earlier---_

_“What the fuck did you just do? I mean I understand but seriously, my dude?” Stevens watches as his team member loses his shit. He didn’t think anyone was around and that he would have time to clean it up. “Let me help you. You are a good man; I do not want to see you go down over this nonsense.” Stevens looks over and resigns himself to the fact that he does need the man’s help._

_“Alright, I was going to set everything up to look like he was patrolling and was ambushed by enemy fire.” He points to one of the guns that they seized from a previous mission in the bag next to him._

_“That’s what you used? Were you far enough away for no one to question it?” His team member is thinking just like him, he smiled tightly, but he did._

_“Of course, I did. You know that is what I do. I considered everything before I found the perfect opportunity to carry this out.” They shared a look and Stevens continued, “The angles and everything are fine, he never knew what hit him until I walked over to watch him choke on his blood.”_

_“I would have loved to hear him beg for his life.”_

_“The look on his face said it all. He really thought no one knew stupid muthafucker. Anyways, I left the actual gun I used right where I shot him. This bag and guns are for show.”_

_“Bet, so what do you need from me?” Stevens considers what he is asking._

_“You know, if you do this…you can gotta die with the lie?” The man nods. “You have to be the one to discover the body. No one else got it. You were making your rounds and called out to him. You didn’t hear anything, and when you came closer, you found him like this.”_

_“Got it. You go ahead and leave; I’ll explain the other footprints if they ask.” He sets his gun down at his side and pulls out his radio to call for assistance. Stevens was already gone. He looked around, took a deep breath and made the frantic call for help._

\---Present Day---

LaNyah Cole is dumbfounded as she looks over the weekly reports for the fifth time. “No, no, no, no, please tell me this is not happening on my watch. Green is going to kill me.” She huffs, and some stray light brown curls fall onto her face as she bites down on her pencil again. She is in the middle of her office on the floor surrounded by accounting reports. Colored pencils litter the floor as she curls up in front of her desk. She starts humming to herself as she feels a panic attack rising.

“Hey Nyah, what are you still doing here? Why don’t you join us at the bar for a drink?” Her coworker and team leader, Matt, asks her. “Come on, it’s Friday,” he sings, “and you should be celebrating the end of the work week.” She starts shaking her head from side to side. He does this shit at least once a month and her answer has never changed.

“I’m sorry Matt. You know that is not my thing. Besides, I just remembered that I need to reconcile these reports before Green goes overseas next week. I’m just too busy but have a drink for me, I guess.” She rushes out while trying to recover her bearings. He nods at her. She hopes he takes the hint and moves along.

“Ok, but you are missing out. How long are you going to avoid being an active part of this team? You’ve been here for three years now, and none of us really know you.” Matt digs at her knowing that she only interacts with the rest of the team when it is absolutely necessary. No one outside of her immediate supervisors draw her attention. It is not that she doesn’t like them, they are really nice to her and still include her in their group outings. She just has never been the friendly and outgoing sort. She shrugs her shoulders.

“Matt, please don’t do this,” she can feel the panic returning. She knew she should have accepted the position with the flexibility to work from home on days like this. She needs this job but at what cost? Keep it moving Matt, just go.

“Fine, but I won’t stop trying to make you one of us.”

“I wish you would,” she mumbles under her breath. He caught that and stomped out of her office. She groaned while pushing her glasses up and got back to work. “What happened to this money?”

\-----

“What you need me to do, Green?” Erik asks him as he focuses back on the caller.

“I know you have moved into the private sector for consulting work. I need your help in finding the person who is trying to rob my company,” Green says and then Erik laughs.

“Seriously, you’re calling it for something you could have paid me to do?”

“Yeah, I know but let’s just say I am a little too close to deal with this in a way that won’t unravel everything I have built. So, yes I am calling the most emotionless person I know to take care of my lightweight…sue me.” Green laughs while Erik shakes his head.

“Being that you have my personal cell, I know you have my email. Send me the details of the whole situation and who I am working with on this. I assume you have a person in mind who will give me access to all the information I will need for this assignment of yours.” Erik looks at the phone as his old military buddy groans loudly.

“See, that’s the thing. The person I want you to look into…well, you would be working with her.”

“You think one of your people is ripping you off? Just fire her, why are you making shit so complicated?” Erik is stumped, this is easier than he thought it would be. He was about to let Green know; this will not count as his favor until he caught his last comment.

“She reminds me of Bridges.” Green frustratingly hisses. Erik asked him to repeat what he said. “You heard me, Erik; she reminds me of Bridges. This is why I can’t get involved. I don’t trust anyone to be as thorough as you to see this through to the end.” Green jumps as he hears Erik slam his hand on his desk.

“You don’t think it’s her, do you?” Erik bows his head. Why did Green have to witness him kill their commanding officer? He wouldn’t be in this position now if he just minded his own damn business.

“Hell no,” Green looks at the documents on his desk, “she jumps at her own fucking shadow Stevens. How does a mousy girl like her have the balls to siphon over $1.2 billion in scholarship money from my company? FROM ME?” Green is screaming into the phone at this point, “I know you have kept tabs on each member of the team, you know what I do and what this means to me. Are you gonna do this or what? I need to know.”

“Send me the details, Alex.” Erik hangs up before he changes his mind. 


	2. Chapter 1

Erik ran his hand through his dreads before excusing everyone from the conference room. This was his final meeting of the week. He did not realize how much work this new project would entail and he hasn’t even started it yet. As soon as he hung up with Green last week, he knew he would have to hand over everything he was working on, regardless of how much work he put in. This is an open-ended assignment, and he has no idea how long it will last, but he has to see it through to the end, no matter what.

Projects and assignments that were close to being finished or reaching a natural conclusion, he passed off to another member of his senior team. Newly signed contracts, delegated to the research department until they were assigned to another consulting team. It was nice to be your own boss, but he enjoyed putting in the work on his own. He stayed with a list of projects on his plate and now he had to let them all go just to help an old friend. His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the open door.

“Mr. Stevens, your car is here to take you to the airport. I already emailed your trip itinerary to you. Have a safe trip, sir.”

“Thank you, Tiana. I’m on my way out now. Please lock up after me.” He grabs his luggage and briefcase before leaving the conference room. 15 minutes later, he is pulling up to the small jet sitting idly on the tarmac. As the jet takes off, he wonders when was the last time he stepped foot in the Golden State. He closed his eyes for a moment as sleep took over.

Erik was still out as the jet landed in the private field behind John Wayne Airport. The stewardess lightly tapped his shoulder to let him know they have arrived at their destination. He stood to stretch out his muscles, rolling his neck and shoulders before deboarding the jet with his belongings. He stalks over to his rental and puts his stuff away for the drive.

He puts on some music hoping to drown out the thoughts that are dwarfing everything else in his mind. Nothing helps so he gives up and turns it down. As the smooth sounds of Billie Holiday play in the background, he tries to collect his thoughts.

Green could have hired anyone else for this job. What about this woman makes him so protective that he had to call in his favor? He pinches his nose as his thoughts drift to Bridges. His breathing becomes more erratic, and his knuckles are turning white. Why did Green have to do this to him? Life was grand - his company was in high demand, he could write his own ticket for each new job, and he truly enjoyed what he did. As he focuses on the road ahead of him, he loosens his hold on the wheel, and he finally acknowledges that all he is today started way back then.

He made it to the waterfront condo he would be staying in until this job was done, dropped his luggage in the hallway, and threw his suit jacket on the chair in the back of the living room. Walking towards the bar by one of the floor to ceiling windows overlooking the city, he filled the tumbler with whiskey. He watched the drink swirling it around and lost himself in the waves they created in the glass, closing his eyes he thought about the moment he became indebted to Green.

_\--- 15 Years Earlier ---_

_Stevens made it about 3 klicks away from Green when he turns on his own radio to hear the call._

_“Green to Command. Green to Command. We have a problem. Master Sergeant McCoy is non-responsive. Requesting back up at my location.” There is nothing but static on the line until someone at the Command Center responds._

_“We have McCoy patrolling near the old house. Are you there? What are you seeing?”_

_“I am here; I was coming by to relieve him when he didn’t respond. I came upon the house, and he is on the ground around back. It looks like he was hit, but I cannot tell where.”_

_“Alright, we are sending back up. Be careful out there if he was ambushed; you could be in danger.”_

_“Thank you Command. I will stay in place until help arrives.”_

_Two more members of the unit and Stevens arrive to assess the situation. McCoy was pronounced dead at the scene. He was hit directly in the chest, his lungs taking the brunt of the impact. It was an uncomfortable death as he drowned in his own blood. Green found the bag and sniper’s rifle that was left on top of a shooter’s nest in one of the trees lining the property. Stevens exchanged looks with Green as the latter turned over the evidence to their next Commanding Officer. The unspoken agreement cemented at that moment with one silent nod and another confirming one._

_Two weeks later, the whole unit is heading back to the states with McCoy’s body in tow. Until the investigation into his death concludes, they have been relieved from active duty. Stevens takes that time to sign his release papers. He only had another couple months before he would have resigned for another four years. Although, he loved it; this last time out in the field did something to him. His special ops unit saw more action than any other and some things happened that caused him to question everything he thought he knew._

\--- Present Day ---

Erik threw back the whole tumbler in one go and refills it. Green had been right about him keeping tabs on the team. It was easy to do when you were on an Elite Special Ops team with eight other people. McCoy, Stevens, Green, Bridges, Daniels, Johnson, Patton, Christian, and Lee. Although, he worked hard to leave that time of his life behind him. He smiled at the knowledge that the individuals he bonded with were doing great things. Most blended into civilian life with ease after service. Some with white collar and blue collar jobs; then there are those like Stevens and Green who went into business for themselves using their skills.

He pulls the file for Green’s company from his briefcase and lays it on the counter. He knows the man’s life like the back of his hand at this point. Lifting the drink, he recites his bio for the thousandth time. Green, the trust-fund kid who went to school after serving his country. He earned his MBA from Cal State Fullerton and went on to start a philanthropic investment firm locally. His company deploys capital to both for- and non-profit entities. The firm helps other big companies look good as they try to expand their philanthropic efforts.

He sets down the empty glass and grabs his bag. Time to call it a night as he has an early morning and an even longer day ahead of him. In the bathroom, he works through his nighttime routine before retreating to the bedroom. He turns down the bed and lies on his back with his hands behind his head until his eyes close.

Erik slowly approaches the front of the high-rise building that housed Greenbridge Investments, Inc. It is in the center of Downtown Irvine, close to the other corporate offices of some big-name companies. It is a prime location to be right next to most of their clients. His hands are clammy as he reaches the glass double doors, inhaling and exhaling at a steady pace. Shakily, he opens the doors to the lobby. He knew why he was here, and he was happy to repay the debt, but he had so many questions.

He already knows what floor he is going to but takes a moment to take in his new surroundings as this will be his place of work for the foreseeable future. There is security around the open lobby layout, some in plain clothes. He notices the cameras moving swiftly over the entrance doors and by the elevators. One of the elevators has a key entrance. Leave it to Green to make sure he is in a secured metal vessel of a building. He looks at the directory noting that Greenbridge takes up the top five floors of the building, 30 - 35. He walks towards the elevators when a flurry of activity passes his peripheral before he hits the ground.

_\--- The Night Before ---_

_It has been a whole week, and LaNyah is not any closer to figuring out why there are so many discrepancies in these reports. Every week, she runs reports on the money coming in and out of one of the biggest scholarship accounts that Greenbridge owns. Last week, she discovered that she could not make the amounts on the reports match the transactions from that same week. She decides to run the report for the last 3 months; one week is fine the next is inaccurate. Of course, this makes absolutely no sense to her because when she reconciled the reports within the week per usual, everything balanced._

_Pushing the files away from her, she sighs as she looks over at her digital clock on her office desk. The blaring red letters reading that is after 1 am. She needs to get some sleep; she is supposed to meet with Green in the morning to report her findings. Standing suddenly, she tilts nearly falling into the lamp next to her. She pulls her glasses off and starts rubbing her hands over face, hoping that will clear up her vision. She has been staring at those reports for hours and lost track of time._

_She sluggishly walks down the hall to her bedroom. As she prepares for bed, her mind keeps drifting back to the issue at hand. Shaking her head because she knows she cannot fix this tonight or even tomorrow, she climbs into bed. She spends the next two hours tossing and turning before her body settles, and sleep arrives._

The light coming in through her bedroom window wakes her up. Glancing at her bedside clock, she screams, “Damn it, I don’t need this shit today.” It is 7:30 in the morning and she has to be at her desk by 9 am. Tangled up in her sheets, she falls out of the bed onto her hardwood floors, slipping and sliding her way to the bathroom.

She is looking in the mirror huffing at her appearance. Of course, her hair decides it wants to add to her great start. Mouth full of bobby pins, she flats twists the front and pulls all her curls around into a bun at the bottom of her neck. Dropping by her office, she pulls the files and notes from her desk to take with her. Passing the kitchen on her way to the door, she grabs her tea, “Son of a bitch,” she screeches as piping hot tea douses her shirt and skin. “At least it didn’t get the reports, but I really don’t have time for this.” She drops everything on the kitchen table and runs back to her room to change her blouse.

Finally making it out the door, she figures she can change shoes at her desk. She arrives at the office, climbs out of her car, and scrapes her thigh on the door. Mumbling she looks at the run in her pantyhose, “Don’t cry, don’t cry, don’t cry. We are ok, Nyah. We just need to make it to our desk and then get it together. These are small setbacks, and they will not ruin our whole day.” She shakes herself out to keep from breaking down in the parking lot. She gathers her heels, the file folders, and her purse before locking the car.

As she enters the lobby, per her usual she keeps her head down and doesn’t talk to anyone. She makes a direct beeline from the entrance doors to the bank of elevators. She is walking with such determination that she does not notice the man moving away from the directory to the elevators and runs smack into him.


	3. Chapter 2

 --- Present Moment ---

Erik notices all the papers flying around him as he lifts himself up off the ground. He has no idea what just happened; he just recalls walking towards the elevators and being hit with such force it knocked him off his feet. He begins to pick up the papers close to him, and as he hands them to the owner, he looks down to see big brown apologetic eyes glancing at him.

He smiles at her while she just snatches the papers out of his hand and pushes her glasses back up on her face. As they continue to pick up the papers, he can hear soft sounds. LaNyah is silently chastising herself. “How could you be so stupid? Why were you running anyway? You’re still late.” Looking over at the handsome gentleman she just trampled, “Ugh, this day cannot get any worse.”

LaNyah gathers all her stuff including the now disorganized folder and runs to the elevators. She is still muttering to herself as she wills the elevator to come quickly. Erik slowly makes his way over and waits behind her. When the elevator car arrives, they both step in, and he asks her, “What floor are you going to?” She does not respond and just pushes the button for the 31st floor. He pushes the 35 and moves to the back of the elevator.

As the elevator ascends, LaNyah focuses on the climbing numbers above her head while rocking back and forth on her heels. She is trying her hardest not to look back at the man who is standing behind her. The one who she knocked over in her rush to get to the office on time. Her thoughts are all over the place and yet crowded due to their proximity to one another. She nervously starts tapping on the folder in her hands as she mentally ticks off what she needs to do as soon as she gets to her desk.

Erik takes in her appearance from top to bottom. He knows her eyes are a deep brown behind her colorful rimmed glasses. Her hair was in a bun that was not doing much to control her unruly curls. She is wearing a deep blue blouse and a black pencil skirt. He tries not to laugh as he notices the Nike slides that grace her stockinged feet with her heels in the bag she carries. However, he cannot help the harsh guffaw that comes out when he sees the ugly run down her pantyhose. Someone is not having a good day, and it’s not even 9.

“Need to reorganize this folder and all the files inside. Email the spreadsheets. Run and print out the weekly reports.” She does not realize that she was going over her list aloud. Erik is behind her smirking and was about to say something to her when they hear the ding indicating that they are on the 31st floor. She is startled out of her musings before collecting herself. She holds the door long enough to glance back and issue a rushed apology, “Sorry for running you over.”

“It’s okay,” he starts as the door closes. The laughter that he had been holding released as the elevator continues to the top floor. How did someone that skittish get a job here? He figured Green would give him the lay of the land, so it will not take him too long to find out what departments are on the 31st floor. The elevator stops and dings letting him know he has arrived at the top of the building. He steps off and smiles at the layout.

Green has the whole floor to himself. Erik just stepped into his open reception area. He can see the man through the glass doors that separate him from the front on the right. A small conference room space is connected to his office on the left. It can also be accessed through another set of doors near a coffee bar to the right of the reception area. He likes this layout; it is similar to what he has in his building. What’s the saying, ‘Great minds, think alike?’ He smooths out his jacket as he moves further into the office space. He walks over to the receptionist’s desk and introduces himself. “Hello, I’m Erik Stevens. I have a meeting with Alexander Green.”

LaNyah reaches her office in the back corner of the Accounting side of the floor. She drops everything and slumps into her seat. She reaches over to pick up her heels to change into and throws the slides back into her bag. She turns on the computer while looking at the clock above her; it is 10 minutes after 9. She shakes her head as her email loads on the screen.

She looks at the cluttered mess that is all the files in her folder. She dumps everything out and starts rearranging everything so that it is in order for when she meets with Green this morning. Thinking about Green, she recalls that the mystery guy on the elevator pressed the floor for his office. She starts wondering what business he can have with the company CEO.

Opening her email, she hopes that she has a meeting notice so she can prepare herself. She has only met Mr. Green during her interview and hiring processes. She has never dealt with him outside of that since Matt is her immediate supervisor. There is no meeting notice, email or anything. Groaning she goes back to fixing the documents in the folder. She runs her clammy hands across her skirt and remembers that she needs to throw out her ruined pantyhose.

20 minutes later, LaNyah decides to grab some tea from the breakroom. Her focus keeps shifting to the stranger she ran into, and that is very unsettling to her. She knows he is taller than she is and that the suit he was wearing fit him nicely. He had broad shoulders and short dreads, but she does not recall much else. While sipping on her tea, she thinks about his scent that she caught in the elevator. She is so wrapped up in the moment that she nearly misses, Matt, calling her name.

The receptionist looks up at Erik and nods. “Of course Mr. Stevens, Mr. Green is expecting you.” She stands up and points towards the coffee bar. “Can I get you anything before your meeting?”

“Yes. Just coffee, black, thank you.” She nods and then waves him over to Green’s office.

“I will be right in with your coffee, Mr. Stevens.” He walks over to the doors and knocks. He hears Green reply from behind the door with a shit-eating grin on his face.

“Come on in, Stevens.” He stands up from behind his desk and walks around to greet Erik. “It has been too long, man.”

“Too long? Green, you know we were never supposed to cross paths again.” He laughs as he pulls him in for a brotherly hug, big slaps on the back and all.

“Yeah, well shit happens, and you are the best man for this job Stevens. Besides, you aren’t the only one keeping tabs on everybody.” Green points to the couch for them to sit.

“I see that.” Green’s receptionist comes in with two cups of coffee and sets them down in front of them.

“Thank you, Stacey, that will be all for now.” She turns to leave and returns to her desk.

“Alright, Green. Spill it. I want to hear this from you and not the report that I memorized.” Erik picks up his coffee and inhales the deep aroma of the blend.

“Every quarter, I randomly pull reports from our different accounts to see that everything is on the up and up. Well this time, I noticed that our scholarship fund has been very inconsistent over the course of the last 3 months.” Erik nods.

“The person I will be working with, is she the only one who has access to these reports?”

“No, her whole team does, but she is the budget analyst, so the weekly reconcile is a part of her job.” Green runs his hands across his face, “I am getting ready to go overseas to handle some new business for the next few weeks and just do not have the time to do an internal audit, but this needs to be resolved immediately. I need you to get to the bottom of this whole thing.”

“Wait, are you calling me in as a consultant or as a fucking babysitter? This shit can always wait until you return, you know how this team and this individual work.” Green slowly shakes his head. Getting louder, “Green, what are you not telling me?” Erik asks. Green gets up, moves to his desk, and hits a button on his phone.

“Stacey, please call Miss Cole and patch her through.”

“Yes sir, just a moment.”

“LaNyah!” Matt calls out to her again. Waving a hand in her face, “Hello, earth to LaNyah.” She shakes herself out of her reflections.

“Yes Matt, how can I help you?” She sets her tea down on the counter.

“Mr. Green is calling for you, pick up line 3.” He walks out of the breakroom as LaNyah walks over to the nearby phone.

“This is LaNyah. How can I help you, Mr. Green?” She twirls the cord around her finger as she waits for his response.

“Good Morning Miss Cole. I would like you to gather up the files I inquired about last week. I need you to come upstairs immediately.”

“Yes sir, I am on the way.” She hangs up the phone and runs over to her desk, tea forgotten. She picks up the folder, a few pens and walks to the elevator. As the elevator goes up, Nyah could feel that familiar feeling rising in her throat. It was that uneasiness that crept into her whenever she felt nervous. Nyah breathes in and out slowly trying to calm down. "It's going to be okay," she says to herself in a rushed tone. She breathes in and out again. "You will be okay. No worries." She says to herself. Just as she begins to breathe in and out again, the elevator stops, and the bell goes off. Nyah has arrived on the 35th floor. She needs this job, and she loves what she does. She breathes in and out once more. “You got this,” she says as she steps out of the elevator and sees Stacey.

“Hi Miss Cole, you can go right in. Mr. Green is expecting you.” She points to his office and not the conference room where Nyah thought they would be meeting. She walks over, and before she can knock on the door, Green greets her.

“Miss Cole, thank you for coming up so quickly.” He ushers her in and points to the chair in front of his desk. “Please have a seat.” She realizes that there is someone else in the office sitting on the couch. As she looks over, Green starts talking again. “LaNyah Cole, please meet Erik Stevens.” Her pleasant smile disappears as she makes eye contact with him. He was the good-looking man that she ran over in the lobby. So, this day could get worse.


	4. Chapter 3

Erik looks up from his seat on the couch. It was the jumpy cutie who ran him down earlier. Oh, this is gonna be good. He looks at Green, who is confused by the expressions on their faces. “Stevens, this is LaNyah Cole. She is the budget analyst I told you about.” Erik laughs, and LaNyah shrinks back in the chair at Green’s desk wringing her hands. “Am I missing something here?” He looks at Erik.  

“We had an abrupt encounter in the lobby on my way up here this morning.” He calms back down and looks at her. “I don’t know if you heard me, but it’s ok. I am a big boy, and you didn’t hurt me.” Green looks at LaNyah hoping she will explain what is going on. She looks up at Green to avoid Erik’s piercing gaze on her.

“I was running late this morning, and while running through the lobby, I ran into Mr. Stevens on my way to the elevators.” She closes and opens her fists while trying to control her breathing. Green looks at Stevens for confirmation to which he moves his head up and down.

“She knocked me down, and her papers flew all over the place.” Green laughs and LaNyah begins to tap her foot and make soft noises. Erik recognized those same sounds from earlier when she ran into him and when they were in the elevator. It proceeded her talking down to herself or finding something to focus her control on. They both look over at her and Green walks over to her.

“Hey now, we all have those kinds of mornings. As the man said, he’s fine so relax.”

“Yeah, no harm, no foul,” Erik says as he softens his look at her, but she kept her head down still softly murmuring to herself. Green takes her hand, softly running his fingers over the top.

\-----

“LaNyah come back to me, dear.” She stills and slowly glances up at him. “Good girl, it’s ok. Now, would like to know why I brought you up here and who he is?” She bobs her head in the affirmative. “Please share your analysis, and I will explain everything, I promise.” She shyly smiles at him. Erik has been silently observing their whole interaction. Was she about to have a panic attack? Green is unusually attentive for a CEO of a big company and one of his many employees. He sighs as he continues to wonder what the hell Green is dragging him into now. Green steps away and sits next to Erik on the couch.

“Ok, sir.” She picks up the hastily thrown folder from Green’s desk, pulls out a few documents and lays them out on the coffee table for all of them to view. “When I was reconciling the weekly reports for the GBI Foundation Scholarship fund two weeks ago, I noticed that the numbers did not match. I looked at each deposit and withdrawal from the account, and nothing worked out.” She points to another sheet. “This is the detailed account activity for the last three months and while I was able to reconcile all of this on a weekly basis. It is no longer possible to do so.” She steps back as the men review the sheets in front of them.

“What did you notice about the activity, the withdrawals, and deposits?” Green prods her to continue. He has seen all that she found, but he wants her to explain what she sees.

“Normally, the deposits and withdrawals match. All the money that goes into the account is sent back out in a matched drawing. It is really a holding account; the money sits in the account until a check is cut. The account already has a set amount sitting in it, the initial deposit that started the fund. That amount does not change.” She goes back to Green’s desk and pulls another report with massive amounts of handwritten notes in various colors all over it. “The sitting amount has declined, and is no longer the constant that it should be.” Green nods at her. 

Erik notices the complete 180 from the anxious mousy girl to this confident, efficient woman. Since she started this presentation of her findings, she has not once floundered. It was like she was in her element, a very comfortable zone. Although, he is listening to everything she is breaking down and her engagement with Green; he cannot help but wonder why her? Why would someone choose to set her up, of all people? Why did Green take so long in addressing this situation? His mind is going miles per minute while making sure to pay attention to the conversation at hand.

“Do you think this started earlier than the three months you went back?” Green asks as he straightens the papers on the coffee table.

“It is very likely sir, but I only went back three months, hoping it was an easy fix or a possible computer error. I am sorry I let you down.” She slowly walks over and moves her chair from the desk, turning it around and sitting down to face the two men. With her eyes lowered to the ground, she does not notice the look that Green and Stevens silently exchange. And there it goes, the confidence she just exuded now gone as she believes she is at fault for this mess. Erik feels his protective nature rising, and he is at a loss because he has not felt this way in years.

“Thank you, LaNyah. I agree with your assessment.” She looks up at him confused. “If you had not come to me as soon as you discovered this issue, it could have been some time before I noticed anything.” Stevens looks at Green; now he is confused. Green looks over to Erik. “I have called in Erik to do an independent audit on the account for the last two fiscal years. I would like you to work with him on this. You are right that this may go back further than what you found.”

“You mean I am not fired? You want me to continue working with the accounts? I don’t understand.” She is fiddling with the hem of her skirt now and not looking directly at either man. Green walks over to her and leans over forcing Nyah to make eye contact with him.

“Yes LaNyah, I need your analysis and your expertise on this matter. You know like I know that there is something very wrong happening, and we need to get to the bottom of it. I trust you to help me find out what is going on, ok.” She squeaks and smiles up at him. It is the most beautifullest thing that Erik has seen and probably her first genuine smile of the day. “Now, this is a special project, so only the three of us in this room know about it. You will be reporting to both of us but mainly Erik as I will be out of town.” She shakes her head vehemently. Green looks over at Erik.

“You don’t want to work with me?” Erik states like he is offended. He leans back on the couch as she peers over her glasses at him. He meets her eyes as she speaks.

“I- I never said that. I- I just don’t know you.” She started quickly, “I don’t do change very well. I guess that is something that you will learn as we work together.” She stands up and leans over the coffee table to grab all the scattered documents. She turns to put them in the folder. “If that is all, Mr. Green. I should be going back to my desk.”

“Yes, yes, that is all. Thank you, LaNyah.” She practically runs out of the office. Both men watch as she gets on the elevator heading down. Erik stands running a hand through his hair and looks at Green.

“Alex, what the fuck have you gotten me into man?” Green just laughs and walks over to his desk to make a call.

“Stacey, please cancel all my afternoon appointments. I will be out of the office for the rest of the day.” Erik walks to the door, “Oh, and please send a reminder to Miss Cole that she should report to my office when she comes in tomorrow.” Green ends the call following behind him.

“Lunch is your treat and a detailed explanation of why you have me playing a glorified babysitter.” Green slaps Erik’s back laughing as they exit the office.

LaNyah briskly walks from the elevator back to her office, closing the door and immediately looks for her coloring book. She opens up her Zen playlist on her computer, letting the chimes and bells relax her. Finding the book, she opens it to the next available picture which is an open field of flowers. She moves to sit on the ground in front of her desk, grabbing her colored pencils on the way down. She crosses her legs, chooses a color and starts to fill in the picture.

It has been a few months since she has felt like this. She thought everything was going well and that she was in a good place. But the recent increase of stress from the issues with the reports to the possibility of losing this job, and now this man had her feeling out of sorts. She felt herself losing her handle on things, and she definitely did not need that right now.

She has managed to live by herself for three years successfully, and she’s had this job the whole time. She was not exaggerating when she told Erik that she does not like change. It has taken her years to get to this point where she is in control of her life and any actions she takes, and she doesn’t want anything to get in the way of that. She stops coloring and reaches for her phone. She unlocks it and pulls up a contact, they haven’t spoken in months, but she knows that the person will answer her call.

As her breathing settles into a healthier tempo with her finger hovering over the phone icon, she drops the phone. “You can do this, LaNyah. You need to talk to someone and soon before this gets out of control again.” She picks up the phone again, takes a deep breath and hits the icon. It starts to ring and then the line is answered.

“LaNyah is everything ok sweetie?” The voice on the other end brings tears to her eyes. “Take a moment. I am here. Speak when you are ready.” The silence on the phone continues for a few moments while Nyah collects herself.

“I think I am losing it again, Ashley,” she sobs into the phone.

“Where are you? I am just about to take my lunch break. We can meet and talk in person.” Ashley responds to LaNyah’s statement.

“I’m in my office coloring after meeting with Green.” Nyah hears the sigh over the phone. “Can we meet at the café in 20 minutes? I don’t want to walk out in this state.”

“Sure thing, hun. I will see if our favorite table is available. See you then.” The line goes dead, and LaNyah picks up all her coloring supplies to put them away. Organizing her space clears her head a bit. She is grateful that Ashley can get away and see her on such short notice. She really needs this if she is going to make it through her new assignment.

Green and Stevens enter the posh steakhouse and are immediately seated at a private table in the back. After ordering a bottle of whiskey, Green looks at Stevens and begins to speak. “Now, you see why this isn’t just an open & shut kind of case. She could not have done this,” he grumbles.

“Yeah, I see that now. But you have to fill in some blanks for me, man. I know what I saw when she ran me over this morning and looking at how you are with her at the meeting, what do I need to know?” Erik runs his hands through his dreads for the umpteenth time that day.

“Bridges.”

“You said that when you first called me. She reminds you of Bridges, in what way?”

“Think about it, Erik. What do you remember about the first time we met Bridges?”

_\--- 17 Years Earlier ---_

_As the team assembles for their first meeting, MSgt (Master Sergeant) McCoy walks in. Stevens was seated in the back observing all the members of the new Special Ops team he was assigned to for his next tour. Daniels, Johnson, Patton, Lee, and Christian are guys he has worked with before. Green and Bridges, including the commanding officer McCoy, are new. The guys are all laughing until they see her walk in._

_She is about 5’6, slight build, chocolate skin and her hair is in the customary bun for those with long hair. The name on her uniform reads Bridges. Stevens has no problem with women serving and doing their part, but did they tell her what this team’s missions consist of; who did she piss off to get stuck here? After she sat down by herself towards the front of the room, Stevens realized that she is the only female on the squad since everyone was already there when she arrived. Damn, they couldn’t even give her backup support._

_McCoy went over their first mission and what their team was being tasked with overseas. It turns out Bridges is their communication analyst, so she is making sure that all their data networks work like they are supposed to as they are out in the field. She wouldn’t be out and about with them often, but she is still a very important part of their team. You must have working coms when it is possible to use them._

_Stevens works mainly as the tactician for the team, but he is also one of their best snipers. While Green is their strategist, so he will be working closely with him and Bridges on tour. Might as well, prepare to become civil with them since they are the ones who will be creating and implementing plans for the team to use on all their missions. As Stevens walks forward, he nods at Green who stands, and both of them make their way up front to Bridges who was in conversation with McCoy._

_“I always knew you would make a great analyst. Glad I requested to have you added to my ops team.” McCoy says as he pats Bridges on the back and she recoils. To the average person, it looked like her step faltered, but Stevens knew better, that was a flinch like she is uncomfortable. Something was not right about this interaction between their CO and team member._

_“Hey Bridges, how long have you been an analyst?” Green jumps in as he and Stevens make it up to McCoy and her._

_“About four years now, but this is the first time that they have let me out in the field,” she replied. Is that a grateful look on her face? Stevens wonders if Green caught what he did._

_“And you landed Special Ops on your first time out? Lucky you. Ready to hang with the big boys?” Stevens chimes in. He is watching McCoy who appears to be bothered by the interruption. Green is watching Bridges whose breathing has calmed since him, and Stevens came over._

_“There isn’t anything you can do that I can’t do,” she looks at his uniform and then eyes him, “Stevens. You just better make sure we are all successful and return home in one piece.” Green laughs at that._

_“She’s got some bite. Just make sure, we can all speak to one another when it is necessary.” Green states. “Aye, let’s head to the Mess Hall for our last decent meal before we have to survive off of MRIs.” Green and Stevens turn to leave but look back at Bridges to let her know she is welcome to join them. She waves at McCoy and follows the two men out of the building._

_Stevens, a man whose reputation proceeds him as a lone wolf and not an ideal team member, managed to make some “friends” on the job. What the heck is going on? Green had heard the stories of Erik “Killmonger” Stevens and never thought he would be teamed up with him. But now it looks like the two of them found another position within their team, protectors. Something about what they witnessed had them both silently claiming Bridges as their charge._


	5. Chapter 4

\--- Present Day ---

Erik downs his first glass and pours another. “How did you meet her Alex?” He really doesn’t want to know, but it is necessary for him to do his job to the best of his abilities.

“Well, I didn’t meet her initially,” Green replies while looking into his glass. “Bridges met her at the hospital.” Erik trembles as he puts his glass on the table, shaking his head. “I know you know what she does now.”

“Yeah, I know she is giving back in a way that only she can.” Erik sighs. “So, there is no need to tell me why they met but where do you come into the picture?” He shifts his glass as the waiter approaches with his order. Green looks up at him.

“She shared her skills with me, basically gave me the girl’s whole resume. As you can see, she is brilliant at what she does. Honestly, that is the only time she is relaxed and not in her head.”

“So, how long has she worked for you?” Erik already knows he is going to have to watch himself around her. As cute as she is, she doesn’t need someone like him around her any more than necessary. She needs a protector and not a potential suitor.

“For the last three years, she started not too long after her counseling ended.” Erik waves his hands for him to stop while Green continues. “I’m not going in depth, and I damn sure am not telling you her story. You know you have to earn her trust anyways,” he sighs. "You just need to know..." Green's voice trails off as he lets out another deep sigh. He closes his eyes and briefly rubs his face before continuing, "The situation was that bad."

Erik looks at his friend. He can see the seriousness in his face. His brows were furrowed, his forehead creased showing slight wrinkles. Erik wanted to ask more questions. He looked at Green who was looking at his drink, slowly moving it around, watching the ice swirl around. Erik contemplates his next set of questions. He knew his friend was serious but he also knew that as time went on he would find out what he needed to find out about Nyah.

"Alright, got it. Tread lightly." Green nods at him. Erik chuckles a little. "Really, Alex? You aren't even giving me 24 hours to ease into this. I mean you're leaving tonight, right?" He is met with silence. Green is still looking at his drink, lost in thought. Erik sits up in his seat, leaning forward, resting his hand on the table. "That girl is scared of me." That got Green's attention. He places his drink on the table, looking at his friend. He opens his mouth to speak but Erik interrupts him. "Not only does she have to work with me but she has to report to me and only me."

Green lets out an audible sigh. He gives Erik a tight lipped smile as he slightly shrugs his shoulders. All Green could think about was what was more important to him at the moment. And it was getting to the bottom of who was stealing from him.

Erik shook his head. "Damn you man."

“You will find a way, you have done it before. But I have already put off this trip for as long as I can manage. Once, I got in touch with you I had to keep moving forward. Besides, I have someone else to report to as well, you know.” Erik’s mood shifts and he laughs for the first time since they sat down.

“How is she these days?” Raising his glass, “Better than you, I hope.” Green smirks while putting his glass down.

“She is wonderful as usual. You know it will be 10 years in a few months.” He glances at his wedding band. “Who would have thought after everything we have been through, she still enjoys seeing my ugly mug every day?” He lets out a hearty laugh.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, we’ll have to do dinner or something while I am in town.” Erik notices Green looking at his watch. “You need to pack or are you headed straight for the jet?”

“Gotta pick her up first, and then head out. She packed for the both of us.” Green slides some money and his office keys across the table before standing. “I know this isn’t the ideal way to start an investigation, but as I said, you are the only one I trust to figure this out and soon. You can use my office as your own until my return. Stacey knows what to do and will field any questions for me in my absence.” Erik stands, and the two men share a hug.

“It’s been good to see you Alex. I hope I have some good news for you when you return. And you have my word; no harm will come to her while I am around.” Green looks at him.

“Exactly, that’s why you have the paid consultant job, and she is the call-in for my favor.” He turns to walk out of the restaurant. Erik sits back down and frowns. He should have known better, Alex was/is a strategist after all. In every sense of the word. He refills his glass and sits back to plan a course of action.

Downtown at Kimmy’s Cafe, Ashley is waiting at the table when LaNyah arrives. She stands up as she approaches her, giving her a big bear hug. “How have you been, Nyah?” She stands back to look at her. Nothing looks different, so what could have her in such distress.

“I have been good until recently. Some stuff came up at work.” They both sit down, and the waitress comes by to take their drink orders.

“Well, let’s start with the last few months since we last spoke.” Nyah nods at her.

“Like we had discussed previously, I have picked up a few new hobbies to fall back on when I need to get out of my head.” She pulls her phone out of her purse and continues talking while scrolling on her phone, “I have some brain teaser games that I play, I started reading for leisure again, and I learned how to crochet.” She giggles as she finds what she was looking for, “My first completed scarf, what do you think?”

Ashley is looking at an unevenly stitched mass of browns & greens like it was supposed to give off a mint chocolate vibe. She couldn’t help the laughter that came out, “I- I- You know what, it is really a good first effort,” she pats Nyah’s hands. They both start laughing uncontrollably. “It clearly did its job and got you thinking about stitches and not the usual.” Ashley loved hearing LaNyah laugh, really laugh. It is just as bright and bubbly as the owner. “So, you have until Christmas to improve because I need one of your original pieces,” she resumes while drying her eyes.

“I’ve perfected the popcorn stitch now and I am working on fringe, so I got you.” She smiles cheerfully. “Just let me know what color or colors you want.” The waitress arrives with their drinks and takes their lunch orders. Ashley looks at LaNyah waiting for her to put her drink down.

“It looks like your leisure activities have been working so what is going on that has you feeling like you are at your breaking point again?” she asks. LaNyah closes her eyes, takes a deep breath and slowly exhales before answering the loaded question. She shares with Ashley about discovering the embezzlement and telling Green. How Green had her look into it and report back to him. The way the whole thing had increased her stress levels within the last few weeks. Her insomnia returning as she obsessed over the reports and about the sinking feeling she would lose her job due to her negligence. She includes the details about her disastrous morning before meeting with Green.

Unconsciously, tapping her hands on the table LaNyah continues. “But that isn’t the worst part Ash. I went in to give my report to Green at our meeting this morning and he had this guy there. Remember, how I said I ran over a guy in the lobby while trying to get to work on time?” Ashley nods her head, “It was him!” Nyah harshly lets out. Ashley reaches over for Nyah’s hands, running her fingers over the tops.

“Breathe, dear. Now, explain to me why this is a problem?” Nyah huffs before continuing.

“Green is not firing me which I am very grateful for, but now I have to work with this guy.” Her breathing rapidly increases. “I have to report to him and only him while Green is away on an extended business trip. For an undetermined amount of time!” Nyah pulls her hands out of Ashley’s grip and lays them flat on the table in front of her. She closes her eyes and counts, no sound coming out as she does.

Ashley sits back and lets LaNyah come around on her own. She remembers teaching her how to ground herself, breathing calmly as she feels where she is in the moment; bringing herself back from the edge. Getting out of one’s head is always the hardest thing to assist someone with, but it is necessary so she could move forward and live her life again.

The waitress comes over with their meals, and Ashley gestures for her to place them down quietly and close to her. As the waitress walks away, Nyah’s eyes slowly open, she looks around finding her bearings and looks more at peace as her eyes land on Ashley. “Better?” Nyah quickly nods and grabs a fry. “Let’s eat and you can tell me how you are feeling, ok?”

“Yeah,” Nyah responds as she tucks into her sandwich. She takes in the whispers, laughter and chattering around her. Smile widening, she chomps on some fries and taps her foot in time to the beat of the soft music playing over the speakers of the café. Ashley looks up at her while sipping her drink and smiles.

“Whenever you are ready to share.”

“The change is making me nervous.” Nyah twirls a fry in ranch, “I can email my reports and things to Matt but with this project, I have to directly work with him, Ash.”

“You know this was always a possibility when you decided to take the onsite position instead of the at-home one,” Nyah sighs dramatically. “Ok, let me ask you a different question?” Nyah waves for Ashley to continue. “What is it about him that makes you nervous?”

LaNyah stares into the distance for a moment before wiping her hands off on her napkin. “Well, his presence is kind of scary. Like he is much taller than me with a muscular build and broad shoulders. Which doesn’t make sense because looking like that I should not have been able to run him over.” Ashley listens intently as Nyah describes him. “And then his eyes, they are dark brown but when I saw him during the meeting he had this intense look on his face. And I do not think it had to do with what I was telling him either.” She gulps, “It was like he was trying to look through me. I am surprised I didn’t freeze under his penetrating glare.”

“Anything –,”

“But his voice is pleasant.” Ash looks up to notice Nyah with a small smile on her face as she recalls his voice. “I heard it three times today, and each time it was different but in a good way. When he picked himself up off the floor, his voice was forgiving as he helped me pick up the papers from the floor.” Nyah looks at her hands, “I wasn’t very nice or pleasant then and on the elevator I was super snippy with him, and he was just trying to be polite.”

Ashley sits there observing as LaNyah’s face goes through a whole range of emotions. She covers her mouth as Nyah continues her narrative about this man’s voice. She doesn’t want her to see the smile on her face. Ashley puts her hand down when she believes that her face won’t give her away.

“Then he apologized to me while we were in Green’s office. Like he scared me, which he does but still, it was kind of sweet in a way I guess.” Nyah giggles a bit and resumes talking about his voice, “And when Green told me I had to work with him, I violently shook my head no. Do you know what he did then?” LaNyah takes a big pause for emphasis.

“Stop being so extra girl and tell me.” Ashley is still trying to figure out what all this rambling on about a voice could mean. She has never heard Nyah so animated and expressive before. For someone who is uncharacteristically shy and nervous around others, could this man’s voice actually have a calming effect on her? Ashley gasps as realization dawns on her. She grins at Nyah who stops short looking at her. “Go on.”

“He had the audacity to act offended that I didn’t want to work with him. Like he was so dramatic, hand on chest and everything.” Nyah is laughing all big and bright again. Ashley’s shoulders are shaking and her eyes are tearing up. “What is wrong with you?”

“Sorry, I just- give me a moment,“ while catching her breathe, she looks up at Nyah. Her confused face makes Ashley start laughing all over again. “Look, ummm…is there anything else that you like about him besides his voice?” LaNyah sits contemplatively before responding to Ashley’s question.

“Well, I mean he has short dreads, he smelled really nice, his suit fit him well and his smile was like...OMG!” she jumps and Ashley grabs her hands before panic sets in. They breathe together evenly until Nyah settles down. “Ashley is there something wrong with me?”

“No, there is nothing wrong with you LaNyah. This is just new for you, that’s all.” She pats Nyah’s hands and lets them go. “So, does this new mysterious boss have a name?” She grabs her drink and starts sipping as LaNyah sits back in her seat.

“Erik Stevens.” Ashley immediately coughs and tries to cover it up. “I have never heard of him before but he is some private consultant that Green brought in to work on this embezzlement thing with me.”

Ashley pulls out her laptop and turns it on, “So, why don’t we take a peek at his Linked In page? Maybe we can find out something about him.” Nyah moves over to Ashley’s side of the table. They enter ‘Erik Stevens’ into the search engine. As they scroll down, Nyah points to his picture while Ashley gasps aloud.

“You ok, Ash? Maybe that tea went down the wrong pipe.” Ashley shakes her head.

“Yeah, you might be right.” She clicks on the page and everything LaNyah said about him physically matches the GQ like profile picture he has posted. They look over the information on his page, but there is really nothing about his business listed. It appears that he just has a page so people can verify who he is but not what he does. Nyah looks up at Ashley with a ‘Now you see,’ look on her face. “Yes Nyah, I see what you mean. He is quite the looker. Still no need to be nervous or worried though.”

“Hold that thought,” she looks down as her phone starts to ring. “Yes, this is she. Oh, he wants me to report directly to his office when I get in. Ok, thank you Stacey.” She looks over at Ashley who is gathering her things to go. “Well, I will find out to tomorrow. That was Green’s receptionist and I will be in with Erik first thing in the morning.” Nyah notices that Ashley is preparing to leave. “Leaving so soon.”

“Yeah, I have a few things to finish at the office before the trip.”

“Oh crap, I forgot. I have been so caught up in my stuff…I didn’t think about the timing of my call.”

“Hey, it’s not a problem. I told you to call me whenever you needed me. Besides I think we were overdue for getting together and catching up. So, do not worry about it, ok.” Now, Ashley’s phone rings, “Yes, I am headed home now. See you then. Bye,” she looks at Nyah who stands up. “You will get through this special project. Just use all the tools in your arsenal, ok.”

LaNyah and Ashley hug again before parting ways. Nyah starts walking back to the office and then changes her mind, walking towards the building's parking lot entrance. She decides to take the rest of the day off to prepare for her first working day with Erik Stevens. An afternoon filled with all her favorite things and activities to calm her nervous energy.

Green enters the house and listens for any sounds. “Babe, I’m home. You ready to go. We need to get to the airstrip within the hour.” He hears shuffling upstairs and walks in to see her double checking her packing job.

“I know. It took longer for me to clean up things at the office.” She turns around and looks up at him. “Grab your bag, we are good to go now.” They both walk downstairs and make their rounds locking up their house since they will not be there for a few weeks, at best.

They drive to the private airstrip where Green keeps his jet. Green holds her hand up to his lips as they exit the car and walk to the aircraft. The stewardess takes their carry-ons to stow away on board and gives them the itinerary for the trip. She provides them with complimentary assorted fruits, nuts and drinks.

“Honey, it’s a 10 hour trip and we will have to stop halfway for fuel. We can grab a bite for dinner while they refuel, does that work for you?”

“Yeah, it’s fine,” she yawns. “I’m gonna go to sleep until we get to our first stop. It’s been a long day.” She walks toward the bedroom in back, slowing only to drop a kiss on his forehead on her way. “I love you.”

“I love you, too dear. Get some rest, I will wake you before we land.”

_\--- 15 Years Ago ---_

_The team is out walking the perimeters of the nearest field. Bridges is back in their makeshift base camp, monitoring all the radio activity and communication buds. The next mission will be in a highly populated area where they will be able to use them. This training is to test how far out the coms will work before they are useless. Pressing a button on the communication board next to her computer, she begins the testing._

_“Testing Coms 1-3. If you can hear me, state your name and bud number for me. Testing Coms 1-3.” She flips the switch so that she can hear the responses as they come in._

_“Stevens, Com 1. Over.”_

_“Green, Com 2. Over.”_

_“Daniels, Com 3. Over.” Bridges looks at her list to confirm who has what bud and marks it off after each response._

_“Thank you, Stevens, Green and Daniels. Received loud & clear. Please return to base camp.” She hears a noise behind her but when she looks back and around her, she does not see anything in the room. “Testing Coms 4-6. If you can hear me, state your name and bud number for me. Testing Coms 4-6.”_

_She hears more noise as the responses are being called in. No one should be here as all the guys are out & about in different areas for the communication test. She gets up to close the door to the office and is knocked off balance by a figure standing behind the door._

_“Johnson, Com 4. Over.”_

_“Patton, Com 5. Over.”_

_“Christian, Com 6. Over.”_

_Bridges quickly finds her footing and runs over to the board; she flips another switch before the intruder hits her again and flings her around the room. She hits her head on the desk screaming loudly before she begins losing consciousness._

_All the coms picked up the noises coming from the base camp. The team starts communicating with one another hoping it is going through because Bridges did not confirm the last com numbers she called out._

_“Johnson, Patton, Christian. Stevens speaking, if you can hear me, head back to camp NOW!!!” He picks up his pace as he know Daniels and Green should already be on the way back. “Green and Daniels, be careful. I am on my way.”_

_Daniels, Green and Stevens make it back to base camp at the same time, and noticed the broken door separating the living area from the office space. They split off and walk further inside. A loud yell can be heard from the office where Daniels went. Green and Stevens run to the door and come to a screeching halt. Bridges is non-responsive on the floor, and her uniform is completely ripped to shreds._

_Each of the men look away briefly to get themselves together before going to her. Daniels goes into the living area and grabs some blankets to wrap her in while Green moves over to pick up her head and torso to check for any wounds that may be bleeding. Stevens stands at the door when the other members of the team arrive. He keeps everyone out and calls for their medic, Lee, to come with him._

_Lee pulls some smelling salts from his case and puts them to Bridges’ nose while Green holds her close to his chest. She comes to crying and screaming._

\--- Present Day ---

She wakes up crying and screaming, bolting upright in the bed. She struggles as someone holds her, rocking her back and forth against a solid chest. Her chest continues to heave with her loud sobs. She barely hears the question that is being asked.

“What happened baby? What did you dream about?” Heavy sighs are heard as the person whispers to themselves, “Please tell me the night terrors have not returned.”

She smells the air and recognizes the scent of the love of her life. The man who has protected her from the moment he met her. Her rock and he is scared for her. He repeats the question.

“Baby, what did you dream about? You woke up screaming and I need to know what caused this to happen.” She looks up at him with glossy eyes.

“The incident.” She blinks back more tears before going on, “Alex, why didn’t you tell me you contacted Erik?”

Green looks down at Bridges, rubbing circles on her back. “Ash, I was going to tell you but -”

“You were just trying to protect me, I know.” She shifts in his arms, playing with the ring on her finger. He looks at her and lifts her chin so she is looking at him.

“You know he is the right person for the job.” He interlaces their hands, “Please trust me on this, Ashley.”

“I trust you Alex but you have to imagine my surprise when LaNyah told me who you have her working with on this investigation.” Taking calming breaths, “I know he will protect her but I am worried about her.”

“Everything will be fine, baby. They will both be doing their jobs and nothing more will come of it, ok.” Ashley looks at him, shaking her head. This is one thing she knows Green is wrong about.


	6. Chapter 5

Erik inhales and exhales deeply as he contemplates what Green said about LaNyah being the favor. Running his fingers along the rim of his whiskey glass, he sighs.

_\--- 17 Years Earlier ---_

_Green and Stevens are completing a late night run on base when Green is no longer by his side. Stevens jogs backwards to where he stopped. “What’s up, man?”_

_“What do you think of Bridges?” Green leans forward stretching his lower back then stands up straight leaning on his left as he waits for Stevens to answer him._

_Still jogging in place, “What do I think of her? She’s a team member, and she’s good at what she does. Why?”_

_“You think she has anyone back home?” Stevens stops all movement and sneers at Green._

_“Really, man? The only female on the squad? You sure know how to pick them.” He smacks Green on the back before continuing back to their barracks._

_Green starts back up, “And what? Tell me you never checked her out.” Catching up to Stevens as they reach the door to their room._

_“I never said all that. I just know what I am here to do. And that does not include sleeping or engaging in any kind of personal relationship with another officer.” He put his hands up, “But if that is what you want to do, by all means. You are both grown and can make your own decisions.”_

Erik smiles to himself. Green’s perseverance served him well when it came to becoming Bridges’ permanent protector. Those two have been through anything, and everything life has thrown at them, and they have done it side by side. Erik admired that about them both.

He thinks back to LaNyah and why Green would want him to protect her. What does she need protecting from? Does Bridges know that Green has him working with one of her girls? The favor has always meant a life and death type of circumstance since he assisted with something that could have ended his own life and career. Green has to be keeping something else from him. And now, not only does he need to find out who the embezzler is; he is gonna have to protect LaNyah from whatever he finds out about them.

Finishing his drink and the meal, Erik used the money Green left to settle the tab. He picks up the office keys and gathers his suit jacket as he leaves the restaurant. Driving back to his condo, he mentally begins comparing Bridges and LaNyah. This will give him a starting point for his investigation because someone thought she was the perfect fall guy for this scheme. And he needs to know why.

Grateful that he chose a place so close to downtown, he makes it home in no time. Placing his jacket and briefcase in the closet, and the keys on the counter; he walks towards the room he made his office. Pulling out a notepad, he starts writing and voicing his thoughts.

First thing is the switch in her mannerisms when it came to talking shop, or in her case, numbers. Clearly, this girl is a whiz with accounting and math. He recalls that on the reports there was a tag, LC150907 on the bottom usually attached to the person who created the document. Her initials and the date, but the way her date is formatted makes him grin. Since there is no 15th month of the year, she must put the year first followed by the month and year. It’s not common but he has seen it before, and he uses it himself. Clever girl, so at least he would be able to figure out which reports are her originals and then what is someone else’s work.

LaNyah’s work gives her some sense of control. He understands that because Bridges became a shell of her former self after the incident. The only time anyone saw the old Bridges was when she was talking communications. But that didn’t last long when they could not convince her to go back out in the field. She resigned her post and found her current career counseling other victims of rape and extreme PTSD/PTSS cases. Erik smiles as he recalls Bridges walking across the stage to receive her Masters in Counseling. She didn’t notice him, and he made sure of that, but he knew he could not miss that big moment in her life. She had come a long way.

For LaNyah to work with Bridges, it must have been the most extreme of cases. If she has been able to work and keep herself together for the last 3 years, according to Green, then he has to be worried about her mental health more than anything. He can’t lose someone who he has grown close to similarly to how he was with Bridges. Sighing Erik puts his pen down. He and Green naturally felt this need to protect Bridges even before the attack, but this is different. They know her, and they know him, and yet somehow he is supposed to both protect her and find this embezzler who clearly will be coming for her, too. “DAMNIT, Green!”

\--- Conversation, Date and Time Unknown ---

“We may have a problem.” The voice shakily whispers after answering the burner phone. Walking over to the office door, they look out and down the hall to make sure no one is around. When the coast was clear, they closed the door.

“WHAT NOW?” The person on the other end squawks. Tapping on the desk, looking around at their associates.

“She has been meeting with Green.” Sitting back down and with a clear voice. “A lot lately.”

“SPIT IT OUT! I only called for an update, not this gossip mess; you think I want to hear.” Pointing to two individuals in the room, mouthing – “Go follow him, NOW!”

“I think she figured it out. I think she knows about the missing money.” Cringing at the loud sigh on the other end of the line, sliding back down into their chair.

 “And how the fuck would she know about it, genius? It is your fucking job Mr. Supervisor to double check her work. So, how?” Now standing up to walk the room, stopping by a chair.

“I do, I do. I fix it before I send it off. All her numbers match and are logged into the system per protocol. Then I manually change everything; I know she doesn’t have access to go back and check anything after I approve her reports.” The response is rushed, and their heartbeat increases as they finally take in some air.

Picking up a bat and swinging it through the air, all that can be heard is a whooshing sound. “You know how important this is to me. I know I do not have to tell you how important it is for this to happen exactly as I have planned. And I know you know what will happen to you if I do not succeed.” There is a scream on the receiving end as the bat connects to something solid. “Now, I am sending some back up your way to keep you on task. Don’t let me down.” Dropping the steel bat to the floor, “Do I make myself clear?”

“Cr-cr-crystal.”

“Good. Toss the phone.” The caller hangs up as the desk jockey bursts into tears, their distress reaching fever pitch. They know what they heard on the phone. But who was that?

“This girl is gonna get me killed.” Picking up their cell phone, they call a number. “Please pick up. Pretty please. Pick. Up. The. Phone.” They begin to hyperventilate. The line rings three more times.

“Hello?”

“Pack a bag. I need to get you to safety.” Saying a silent prayer, “Do not ask me any questions; I will tell you what I can when I pick you up.”

\---

Looking down at his list, Erik feels a bit easier about how to approach things at GBI. He flips through all the pages of notes and his planned course of action to this entire project. There is a solid plan for LaNyah and for him to follow. Of course, his plan is subject to change based on what he discovers but at least, it is a start.

The main focus is on LaNyah and how all the moving pieces of this investigation will affect her. He needs to make sure that she stays fixated on the reports and following the money if he needs her to go that far. He will conduct his inquiry into who has motive to steal the money and why trying to make sure that he does not pull LaNyah into it as much as he can. He has to be the buffer between whatever the both of them find amid their review of the missing money. The latter is going to be hard to do since he has no idea what awaits him as he follows any leads. However, he understands that this is exactly why Green brought him in.

He stands up, running his hands through his dreads and stretching his arms overhead. Erik walks out of the office and heads to the bedroom; calling it a night. Tomorrow is the first day of working with LaNyah, and he hopes it goes well.

\--- The Next Morning ---

LaNyah grabs her purse, tea and briefcase walking out the door to her apartment and locks it. Humming a tune, she gets in her car and drives to work. “Today will be a great day! I radiate self-esteem, inner peace, love, and happiness…” she recites an affirmation that she hasn’t had to use in a while. Whenever she is preparing for a big change, whether at home or work, she focuses on projecting the confidence she needs to make it a normal part of her routine. She started last night and is continuing into this morning, as working with Erik will become her new norm.

_After leaving the café and her visit with Ashley, she spent the night watching her new favorite pastime, cooking and baking competitions. There is something comforting about watching people cook, bake and create masterpieces with food. The love and care they put into it. Besides crossword puzzles and playing Sudoku with both letters and numbers, LaNyah has been looking for those kind of outlets. She enjoys cooking and even started meal prepping on a weekly basis, which helps with making sure she regularly eats throughout the day. She couldn’t imagine putting herself out there like that, but she does enjoy watching those who are fine with it._

_Curled up on her couch in her favorite onesie with her snacks, her mind drifted briefly to what she discovered with Ashley about her possible crush on her new boss. But how can one crush on someone they don’t even know; and Ashley was acting really strange about that, too. She said it was ok and just new for her like she needed something else to worry about besides just working with him; but was there something about the whole thing that Ash left out? Meh, one thing at a time. She needed to focus on adjusting to directly reporting to someone and a brand new person at that. Shrugging and shaking off those thoughts Nyah lost herself in cakes, breads, and showstoppers until she went to sleep._

\--- 8:30am ---

Parked and ready for the day, LaNyah grabs all her things and walks into the building lobby. She greets the Security guard with a wave and a smile as she makes her way to the elevator banks. The middle elevator arrives, and she steps on to it. Feeling a calm that did not exist due to her rough start yesterday, she is looking forward to whatever comes her way. “Bring it on day. I am ready for you.”

LaNyah runs her hands down her burgundy dress while looking at the elevator numbers climb, she won’t be stopping at her normal floor but directly to the top floor, 35. She is reporting to Erik in Green’s office today. Her work tote full of her colored pens, note pads, and the reports from her mini-investigation. Closing her eyes briefly, she recalls her first day at Greenbridge Investments, Inc. 

_\---3 Years Ago---_

_Ashley helped LaNyah get this job. After LaNyah finished getting her accounting degree, she knew she wanted to put it to good use as soon as possible. Ashley has been everything to her since she was assigned to her case a little more than a year ago. Nyah doesn’t even know how she managed to luck out with a counselor like Ashley, but she has been a Godsend and for her to continue supporting her even though her program is complete has been amazing. Guess it is true when they say it is all about whom you know because she already has a job and was never formally interviewed. A bit of divine timing as well since the company was short a budget analyst and that was right up her alley._

_LaNyah stands outside the entrance to GBI, looking at the high-rise office building. Ashley walks up to her and links her arm with hers. “Are you ready for your first day?”_

_“Ashley, why didn’t I decide to work from home?”_

_“You wanted to work on your interactions with others.” LaNyah sighs and leans on Ashley’s shoulder. “It’s ok; I am here for today while you are shown the ropes and then you can work out any specifics with Alex.” Standing up straight, Ashley and LaNyah walk into the building and onto the elevator._

_“Where are we meeting him?”_

_“He said his office,” Ashley presses the button for the 35 th floor. “He wants to briefly discuss your position and required tasks before he shows you to your office.”_

_LaNyah squeals, “I can’t believe he is giving me an office. My own office, personal space and all.” Ashley smiles at her excitement. They both turn forward when the elevator dings at their floor._

_Stepping off the elevator, LaNyah notices that there is really only one office on the floor and a reception area. Ashley introduces her to Stacey, Alex’s assistant. She leads them into his office where he hugs his wife._

_“Good morning beautiful.” He releases Ashley and walks over to LaNyah. “Hello LaNyah, it is so good to see you again,” he shakes her hand._

_“Hi Mr. Green. And thank you again for this opportunity,” she enthusiastically shakes his hand in return._

_“Now, now, I just hired you. You have done all the work.” He pulls back and waves them over to have a seat on the couch, grabbing a folder he sits at a chair in front of his desk. “So, how are you feeling today?”_

_“A lot nervous, but I am ready to get to work.” She smiles up at him._

_“I’m glad to hear that. So, I wanted to go over some job specifics, sign a few documents and then we can go to where you will be working. Sound good?” She nods in the affirmative._

_Green spent the next hour going over the projects and funds that would be her responsibility. He walked her through the programs and software that she would be using, including how to access the reports that she would need to complete her weekly analyses. As they went through everything, Green brought Stacey in to set up LaNyah’s access to all the GBI databases that she would be using, explaining the mandatory 90-day password change on all her accounts._

_Ashley quietly observed LaNyah who did not look overwhelmed which she was worried about, but she looked like a child eager to watch and learn, soaking everything up like a sponge. She tried not to laugh when she brought out her colored pencils and small notebook that had flowers and birds all over it. Nyah flipped page after page over to include all her notes even though Green told her that printed manuals were in her office and she has electronic copies if she preferred that as well._

_After Green explained all her access and the reports, he decided to take her down to meet her team and her immediate supervisor. Riding down to the 31 st floor, she gripped her bag a little tighter, “I can do this. I can do this.” Ashley looks over at her LaNyah and rubs her back in a soothing manner, nodding her head. Walking through the floor, past all these open and shared cubicles, Nyah realizes he put her along the side wall, so not too close but not too far. She smiles to herself, he does understand. _

_Green unlocks the door and allows both women to pass him. “LaNyah, this is your space to do whatever you want with. Within reason, of course.” He winks at her, and she smiles brightly at him. Ashley stands back, and Nyah walks forward to run her hands along the front of the mahogany desk. Walking around it, she looks out across her office. Two small windows with blinds on either side of the door she just passed through. One guest chair is off to the left, and a small table stand is in the right corner of the room. The walls are a stark white, but that will change once she adds her personal touches to the space. She sits down in the mesh ergonomic chair, placing her hands flat on the desk, looking at the dual-monitor setup._

_It may be small but it is her own space, and she can join the outside office world or stay in for her comfort. “This is so freaking awesome.” She squeals and twirls around in the chair until she catches the soft chuckling in the background. “Oh my god, did I say that out loud?” Ashley just smirks, and Green’s laugh gets louder._

_“It’s ok, sweetheart. I am sure we have all had moments such as this.” He moves over to her and shows her some of the special features of her desk and the filing cabinet behind her. “Everything has locks on it, both for security purposes of the sensitive materials you will be handling but also, for any personal items that you want to bring and keep away from prying eyes.” She hears a click as he opens a small drawer and it releases a deep drawer that opens directly under the desk, which can only be seen from the view of the person sitting at the desk._

_“Wow! So, I am free to bring some of my things to help when -” she stops short, and Green hands her the office keys while nodding at her._

_“Yes, for when things become too much. I figured you may want a special drawer for those things.” Standing up and moving back near Ashley, “What do you think?”_

_LaNyah takes one more look from left to right around the office and closes the desk drawers. “I LOVE IT!” She stands up and walks over to Green and Ashley, “I don’t have many things to call my own, but I am so excited about this opportunity and for you working with my accommodations, Mr. Green.” She gives him a huge hug and quickly releases him when she hears a cough at the door._

_“Excuse me; I hope I am not interrupting anything. You wanted to see me, Mr. Green,” a short man with dark brown wavy hair, buttoning up his suit jacket leans against the door to LaNyah’s office._

_“Ahhh yes, Matthew. Please let me introduce you to LaNyah Cole. She will be the new analyst on your team.” Matthew steps forward into the office while Green blocks his move, ushering Ashley and Nyah outside. LaNyah locks the office door behind her and turns to shake Matthew’s hand. “LaNyah, this is Matthew Stone. He will be your team leader and supervisor. All your weekly reconcile reports go to this man here.”_

_“Hi Matthew, it’s nice to meet you.”_

_“Hi LaNyah, everyone calls me Matt. And the pleasure is all mine.” He smiles at her, and she shrinks back as his eyes roam along her body. “I look forward to working with you.” LaNyah shakes her hand loose from his grip and moves closer to Ashley._

_Ashley links arms with her, while Green stares down Matthew. “So, LaNyah does not officially start working down here until next week. She will be conducting her training with Stacey to get her comfortable with how your team works.” Matt nods absently, and Green firmly slaps him on the back._

_“Uh yeah, ok. I can introduce her to everyone else at our weekly meeting then.” He straightens up as Green nods. “Mr. Green, Mrs. Bridges, LaNyah; I will see you all later.” He makes a quick exit._

_The air around them seems to clear up, and everyone takes a deep breath. Green waves them to start walking back to the elevator bank. “Shall we break for lunch?”_

_“YES!” LaNyah and Ashley yell out as they step onto the elevator. Green laughs and hits the lobby button._

\--- 8:00am ---

Erik has been in the office since 7:30, so he could get a jump on a few things. He managed to beat Stacey in, which put her straight to work. She rushed around getting his access codes for the databases and all the files that Green pulled when he started his dig through the financial reports. When she was ready, she took a seat to she show him how the databases worked.

“Here is the icon for the main company database. The list of employees that I gave you includes their identifying usernames. That will be helpful for you when narrowing down any search queries.” Walking him through using her username as an example, he follows along and takes a few notes.  

“Stacey, how long have you worked here?”

“With the company, 7 years now. I originally started out on the accounting floor as an analyst and after a reorganizing project; Mr. Green personally hired me to replace his long-time assistant who was retiring. So, I have been up here for about 3 years now.”

“3 years, huh? So, were you up here when he hired LaNyah Cole?”

“As a matter of fact, I had only been in this office for a couple months when she was brought in.” She moves to set up his email and SharePoint account for some of the archived and special reports.

“Brought in?” Erik was stunned; Green bypassed his own company’s protocol to hire her?

“She was another personal hire by Mr. Green. I guess while they were planning to hire someone to replace the vacancy I left behind, he stepped in and handled it himself,” she shrugs. “I helped organize the space for her office downstairs. Lucky girl, I was working in an open cubicle on the floor.”

Erik nodded taking in this new bit of information. She has been given special treatment since she walked through the front doors. He’s surprised her name isn’t Greenbridge for all the two of them are doing and have apparently done for her. She might as well be their daughter with the way they are taking care of her. He literally smacks himself, how could he forget that?

Shaking off the uncomfortable thought, he continues with his probe. “Does she work with your previous team or are there a few new folks?”

“Same team, even down to the lead.” She finished programming his computer desktop with all the programs he would need for the files and reports that he will be running and reviewing.

“Are you sure, you aren’t an IT tech? This is a lot for you to be doing without additional help.”

“Why do you think Green chose me? He doesn’t have to deal with company IT when he has his own specialist.” She winks up at him. “All done,” she stands up and gives him back his seat. “Want some coffee before your day truly begins?”

“Yeah, black thanks.” He follows her eyes to the boxes of files sitting in the corner of the room. “And don’t you dare move those boxes. You have done enough already. Let me move those into the conference room.”

“You’re the boss.” She throws her hands up laughing and leaves the office.     

Bringing his coffee back, Stacey briefs him on what she will be doing while he is working on his projects for Green. Any company inquiries and regular business-related tasks are her responsibility, but she is available to him for assistance regarding company policies, procedures and the employees. She walks out as the elevator bell dings alerting them both to someone’s arrival on the floor.

Stacey arrives at her desk as LaNyah steps off the elevator. “Good morning LaNyah. Can I get you something?”

Shaking her head, LaNyah stops at her desk and responds, “No, thank you, Stacey. I am ok for now.” She looks around, “Is there someplace I can put my lunch though. I have no idea if I will make it back to my own desk today.”

Stacey stands up and shows her to the full-size refrigerator near the coffee bar. “Whenever you need to put something away while you are here, feel free to use the fridge. Also, a lil birdie told me you are more of a tea person, so I got you some assorted teas.” She shows her where they are and how to make her own cup.

Smiling brightly, she thanks, Stacey. “I guess I am gonna be up here a lot, huh?”

Stacey nods at her, “I don’t think it will be too bad. Not having a door to shut out unnecessary noise and conversations will not be a problem since it will only be three people on this floor.” LaNyah looks around agreeing with Stacey as they walk back to her desk.

“You’re right.” Lightly hopping from one side to another, “Do you think he is ready for me?” Stacey laughs while LaNyah scrunches her face at her. She didn’t say anything funny.

“I think he is all set. Go right on in.” LaNyah flashes another bright smile at Stacey before turning on her feet to Green’s, uhhh, Erik’s office.

Erik followed their interactions since LaNyah stepped onto the floor. Clearly, she is comfortable around Stacey. He is grateful for that; it will definitely work in his favor. He watches as Stacey shows her around and then stop at her desk, wringing her fingers with nervous energy. Why does LaNyah look confused while Stacey is laughing? He sits back in his chair, before jumping to his feet as he notices LaNyah moving to the office.

He opens the door and lets her in, “Good Morning LaNyah.”

“Good morning, Mr. Stevens.”

“No need for formalities; just call me, Erik.” He points to the chair in front of the desk, and he sits in the one next to hers. He watches her tense up, before breathing deeply and then relaxing.

“Ok, Erik.”

“Good, good.” He pulls some files around from in front of the computer. “So, I thought we could chat a bit before moving on to the big bad project.” LaNyah chokes back a laugh. “Oh, that’s funny to you?”

She shakes her head, “No, but I am glad I am not the only one thinking it is a lot.” Crossing her hands over her legs, “I know it’s important but I have never been a part of such a big thing before, and I am a bit nervous about it.”

Nodding in understanding, “So, let’s start there. What is your work experience like?” He sets the folders back on the desk and turns towards LaNyah.

“Do you mean like overall or just here at GBI?”

“Overall.”

“This is my first official job.” Erik’s head bobs since he figured as much. Her file went from school to work in a straight timeline with no overlap. “Mr. Green gave me the job right after I graduated from college. I have a degree in accounting,” she rambles on.

“Ok, so how did you get the job?” Erik watches as LaNyah’s shoulders suddenly lift and lock up, she also looks anywhere except in his direction and is clinching her hands. He did notice that she has not made any eye contact with him, but looks at his forehead above his eyes making it appear that she is looking at him while talking. This sudden change in demeanor shows that she clearly does not like or enjoy talking about herself. “If you care to share. If not, we can get right to work. Whatever you decide is fine with me.”

LaNyah looks out the windows, breathing calmly. “Ashley got it for me.”

“Ashley. Green’s wife, Ashley?” LaNyah shakes her head in the affirmative. “Ok. She’s good people. Always looking out for others.”

“Yeah, more than you know,” Nyah mumbles to herself, but Erik heard and lets her think she kept that comment to herself.

“Alright, you ready to tackle this beast of a project?” Erik picks up the folders again.

“Wait!? What about you?” LaNyah blurts out a bit louder than she expected, shirking back after asking.

“What do you want to know?” He looks at her, as she looks at the folders in his hands.

Not looking at him she asks, “How do you know Mr. Green?”

“We served in the military together.” LaNyah nods while looking at her hands. Actually, all three of us did.”

She glances up at him. “Oh,” softly floats out. Did Ashley recognize him from his page? She obviously knew the name. Is that why she was acting so nonchalant about her working with him? And what about the crush stuff? Oh good grief, they both know him and have her working with him on this. What is going on here? A military friend whom they never mentioned and now he pops up?

Erik observes LaNyah’s fluttering eyes; she is going through all these questions but asking and saying nothing. “LaNyah?” Nothing. “LaNyah,” he calls out a little louder. Her facial expressions stop like he reached her, but she says nothing. “You good?”

Taking a deep breath, “Ummm yeah, I think we should just start working on the project if you don’t mind.”

“Sure thing.” He hands a folder to her. LaNyah takes out a flower pen for any notes that she may need as they start talking shop. Erik starts by explaining that they would have working meetings throughout the week, either from 9-11am or 1-3pm. If they needed to meet longer based on their findings, then they would just make it a full day. She will still be responsible for her regular daily and weekly tasks, so no one picks up on her new assignment. Today will be a full day in his office so that she can answer any questions he has about the funds that she oversees. “What days work better for you to meet?”

“We have weekly team meetings on Tuesday mornings, so if you want to meet it would have to be in the afternoon. But Tuesdays and Thursdays are good because I usually have the reconcile reports and all data entry completed by Wednesday.”

“Sounds good to me. Tuesdays from 1-3pm and then Thursdays from 9-11am.”

Next discussion is about which accounts to focus on first and which can be addressed later. The whole time Erik is speaking, he watches LaNyah take color-coded notes in a pink composition book. She double checks before adding specific notes on the borders. Anyone else would think she was doodling in class, but clearly, there is a tried and true practice to her note taking. 

“So, the Scholarship account is first. How do you want to approach that?” LaNyah asked after flipping over to a new page. This doesn’t seem so bad after all. He is very organized, so this will be helpful as she added the new project to her regular duties. 

“I think it would be easier for us to split up the work. I know that Green had you go back about 6 months. I would like you to go back 3 years.” Erik responds to her question while she thinks about how accommodating he has been. He is building the investigation around her routine and she appreciates that.

“Oh, wait a second.” She leans over to her tote bag on the floor. “I actually have 2 years already.” Nyah hands Erik a purple folder full of monthly documents going back to a year after she started. “The originals from when I first reconciled the reports are in my office. I can go grab those for you.”

“Wow, you are good.” She shyly smiles at him. “Thank you; this is good for now.” He looks at the reports in front of him, “Actually, why don’t you go and get them. And then we can run the last year of monthly reports from here.”

LaNyah jumps up, “Okie dokie. I will be right back.” She turns to walk out the door, “To clarify, you want all three years of the weekly reports for the account correct?”

“Yes ma’am,” Erik responds as he stands up to stretch, and LaNyah quickly looks him up and down before she turns away smiling. She scurries off to the elevator, tapping her feet as she waits for it to arrive.

After LaNyah heads downstairs, Erik hears laughter up front. Walking out to see Stacey dabbing her eyes. “I see you are going to be trouble.”

“Did I miss something?” Erik quips while standing in the doorway.

Shaking her head, “No, not at all. I know you know.” Before she could elaborate, her phone rings. “Poor dear,” she breathes out while picking up the phone.

Erik pouts at Stacey mouthing, “What about me?” She waves him off and laughs, turning back into the office. He decides to move the boxes into the conference room while he waits for LaNyah to return.

\---   

LaNyah walks onto the 31st floor and makes a beeline straight to her office, only to run into something solid coming from the breakroom.

“Hi LaNyah, where have you been?” She sighs as Matt moves into her line of vision.

Straightening out her dress, she responds. “I have a meeting upstairs.” Shifting to her left, Matt blocks her path. “In fact, I came down to grab some things for it.” She moves again, and Matt is right there. “Could you please move? I need to get to my office.”

“You know you have to run all additional projects and assignments through me.” He stands right in front of the door. “I am your supervisor after all, and if I feel like you are doing too much, then I can handle the load myself.”

She nudges past him, and he almost topples over. “Actually, I am not working on anything new. I am asking Stacey for help on a current project. So, if you don’t mind.” She pulls her keys out of her cardigan pocket.

Matt covers the door, “What project LaNyah, I don’t have you working on anything new.” His voice grows cold, and he reaches out grabbing her arm. She squeals and draws attention to them. “Look away; this has nothing to do with you.” LaNyah twists out of his grasp.

“Nevermind, I will come back for what I need later. I am already taking too long.” She run walks back to the elevator back. On the elevator, she clasps her hands in front of her and starts rocking back and forth.

The elevator opens back up on the 35th floor, but no one comes out. Sniffling can be heard from inside the elevator, but still no movement. Erik had left the conference room when he heard the bell and looks over to Stacey who appears just as confused. The elevator door is wide open, but no one has stepped off. Right as the elevator starts buzzing signaling the need to close or move, a small brown hand curls around the edge. The sound stops and the doors move back to an open position as LaNyah walks off.

Erik runs over but stops short, standing in front of her but not crowding her. “LaNyah, are you ok?” She looks dazed and blinks back the tears that are threatening to fall.

“I just- just need a moment.” Erik waves towards the bathroom and LaNyah runs over to it, locking herself inside.

Stacey walks over to Erik as they watch for movement from the bathroom. “Can you make her a cup of tea for when she finally gets out?”

“Of course, do you want me to set her up in the office?”

“No, she’ll need some open air. We can work in the conference room. Just make sure she is comfortable.” He walks to the elevator, “Guess, I am meeting the team sooner rather than later. Wish me luck.” His eyes darken as he winks at Stacey before the elevator door closes.


	7. Chapter 6

Erik exits the elevator on the 31st floor. He approaches the first person he sees sitting at an open cubicle. An older woman with blonde hair in an oversized sweater looks up at him as he walks up to her. Giving his best-disarming smile, "Hello pretty lady, could you help me with something?"

She stares him for a moment flustered, “Uh yeah, sure. What did you need?”

“Could you gather Matthew Stone and his whole team into the breakroom for me?” He winks at her before turning to make his way to his destination.

He notices all the chatter as he makes his way along the floor. His demeanor still screams military to anyone just meeting him, straight posture with shoulders back. Men stop and stare, while the women blush and look away. He tries to keep a pleasant look on his face although, he feels anything but that. Someone on this floor spooked LaNyah, and for people who know anything about her, they should know better than that.

Erik has studied the layout of the floor, so he knows that LaNyah’s office is just past that area. He walks over and notices the two windows with the blinds closed for her privacy. He already knows that it is locked, but tries to peek through a crack in one of them. Erik can make out a desk and the filing cabinet lining the back wall. That must be where her reports are located. He decides that he will come back down with her to get them when they are ready. He makes his way back towards the breakroom figuring it has been a suitable amount of time since he made his request. 

As he enters the breakroom, there are five people gathered around one table waiting. He walks forward looking them over. There are three men and two women, including the one he asked to gather everyone together. Everyone looks like a regular white-collar corporate worker, nothing notable. Four of them are actually sitting down, and one is standing nearby. A man in an ugly brown expensive but ill-fitted suit, Mr. Stone. Only a guy trying to show his status would distance himself from his team. Erik pulls a little notebook out of his jacket pocket. 

“Hello Everyone. I am sure you all are wondering why I have gathered you all together.” He opens the notebook, “Wait, someone is missing. I have six people listed for this group.”

“Oh, you mean LaNyah?” The older woman chimes in, but she looks away, "Uh, we haven’t seen her today.”

Erik hears someone scoffing in the background. “Does someone disagree with what- “

“Sandi.”

“Thank you.” He looks around again, “Does someone disagree with what Sandi said about not seeing LaNyah today?" Silence. "Alright, then let me introduce myself." He pulls out a chair from another table, releases the button holding his jacket together and takes a seat. "My name is Erik Stevens, and I have been tasked with finding some analysts for a special project that Mr. Green and my company will be working on together." He has their attention now. 

It is well known that whenever Green has a special project, it is an easy opportunity for upward movement at the company. Erik gave them just enough information for them to be nice to him for as long as he needs. "I have been given the names of every team in the accounting department, and I will be meeting with you all over the next few weeks."

“Why isn’t Mr. Green handpicking people like he normally does?” asks one of the guys.

“Good question. We decided that we would provide a list of people who we think would be a good fit for the project and go to the other’s company to make the final decisions. So, he will be visiting mine to interview and pick from the list I gave him, similar to what I am doing here.” Everyone nods his or her head in understanding. “So, now that you know who I am and what I am doing here. Please introduce yourselves.”

Standing first, "Since we spoke earlier, I am Sandi, and I am a senior funds manager." Erik nods as the other woman with a short black bob stands.

"I'm Cynthia, and I'm an analyst." Erik smiles at her, and she flushes before sitting back down.

 Raising his hand, “I’m Darren, analyst.” Erik acknowledges him and makes another check in his notebook.

 “Robert, I am a funds manager, Sir.” That gets his attention.

“What branch?” Erik looks over at the man standing in front of him.  

“Air force, sir.” He salutes Erik, and with a genuine grin, Erik returns it.

“Good grief.” A huge sigh and smart remark comes from the back. “Are we done? I have things to do.”

Standing Erik approaches Matt, “And you must be the team leader, Matthew.”

“Yeah, and it’s Matt.” Looking back down at his phone, “Look Green never picks me for these little pet projects of his, so you don’t need to talk to me about anything. I’m good.”

"I'm sorry, did I say this was voluntary?" He looks around the group, and no one bats an eye. Hmmm, definitely not a team player and not well liked either. "Like I said, I will be meeting with everyone over the next few weeks. But I have some time today, so what do you say, Matthew?" He snarls, “Why don’t we go have a chat in your office?”

Matt glares up at him, and looks towards everyone else who has gotten up to leave. "Today's meeting is canceled everyone. We can review everything next week.” Finally, putting his phone away, he addresses Erik directly, “Follow me, Erik.”

“That’s Mr. Stevens, Matt.” The two men leave the breakroom and walk across the floor to the offices against the window side of the building. Matt unlocks his door and allows Erik to pass him. 

Once Matt closes the door, Erik pounces. “So, no one has seen your missing team member today? Is that so?” Erik backs Matt into the door, voice rising when Matt is slow to respond. “Answer me!”

“She came by like 20 minutes ago, but she left just as abruptly as she came.” He squeaks out.

“And why is that?”

“I don’t know man. She said she had a meeting upstairs and ran away.” He shrugs, “If you have met her, you would know that she is off. One of those weird quiet chicks." He moves away from the door, and Erik lets him. He opens the clinched fists at his side.

Calmly, Erik takes a seat in front of his desk. “Answer one more question for me, Matthew. Why would people think I am from HR?”

Matt looks up at Erik before sitting down. “I- I don’t know. W- Why?”

“Well, word has it that a female analyst was snatched up this morning by a male member of her team. I guess people assumed she went to HR to make a formal complaint. At least, that is what I heard while on the floor…so your guess is as good as mine.” Erik shrugs then stands back up. “But if she is as skittish as you make her out to be. Then she would be too scared to go to HR anyway, right?”

“Yeah, yeah, LaNyah’s cool. She wouldn’t want to get anyone in trouble.” Matt stumbles over his words.

“Right. Well, I think we are done…for now. I will be in touch.” He holds his hand out to Matt. When Matt reaches out, Erik grabs his hand and twists his wrist, “Keep your hands to yourself, Matthew. I would hate for anything to happen to you if you are not careful.” Matt winches from the pain, “Are we clear?” He nods while groaning and sighs with relief when Erik finally lets go.

As Erik walks out, “I am glad that we had this chat. Have a good afternoon, Matt.”

\--- Meanwhile Upstairs ---

LaNyah slowly walks out of the bathroom, and Stacey jumps up to see to her. "Are you ok, LaNyah?" She looks up at Stacey and around the floor, grateful that she does not see Erik anywhere. She doesn’t say anything, but walks towards the office. Stacey exhales deeply heading to the coffee bar to make a cup of tea for her.  

LaNyah reaches for her bag on the floor by the chair she was in earlier. She pulls out a small green turtle, and starts squeezing it in her hand. Five pumps in her right, big deep breath, switch hands, and repeat. She does this until Stacey walks in with a steaming mug in her hand. “Wanna talk about it?”

Nyah doesn't want to be rude, and she knows Stacey is only trying to help. Actually, with Ashley out of the country maybe she could use another friend to chat with or whatever. She knows that Stacey works closely with Mr. Green, and she did help her out when she first started, but it's not like they were able to become friends. LaNyah is not too good with people, so now is as good a time as any to change that. She stands pointing towards the conference room, and walks over to the door connected to the office.

Stacey follows behind LaNyah. They both sit down on the furthest end of the oval table and Stacey places the tea in front of LaNyah. “It’s lavender and chamomile. I didn’t sweeten it, so it’s at full strength.”

LaNyah sets the turtle down on the wooden surface and reaches for the cup, “Thanks Stacey.” She wraps her hands around the warm mug before inhaling the scent. Nyah takes a small sip testing the temperature before taking a bigger one. She puts the mug down and looks over at Stacey. “Matt ambushed me on my way to the office.” Stacey hands Nyah the turtle, and she starts squeezing it again as she continues. “I was just going to grab the files that Erik requested when he popped up and would not move out of my way. He started asking questions about the project, and I know I am not supposed to say anything, so I told him you were helping me out with something. He didn't like my response, got loud and grabbed my arm in a really tight grip. When he drew attention, he just told people to mind their business. I was able to wiggle free,” she starts blindly rubbing the area where Matt gripped her. Stacey holds in her gasp as she notices some small dark spots under LaNyah’s hand. “I told him that I need to go and ran back to the elevator not even bothering to try and grab what I needed.” LaNyah picks up the tea and starts drinking it now that it has cooled down a bit.

“You do know you should probably tell Erik about this, right?” Stacey looks at Nyah.

Putting the mug down quickly, LaNyah starts shaking her head. “Oh no, I don’t want to cause any trouble.” Stacey grabs her free hand, “I- I just want to forget that it happened.”

“LaNyah, has Matt ever grabbed you like that before?”

“No, never.” LaNyah clasps both hands around the turtle, interlocking her fingers together. “He just looks at me, a lot. It makes me uncomfortable.”

“Have you told anyone about this?” LaNyah shakes her head. “Not even to Mr. Green?”

“No, I just try to avoid being anywhere with him alone.” Stacey nods. As much as LaNyah doesn’t want to rock the boat, she knows that Erik definitely needs to know what is going on. Matt could become a major concern while they complete their investigation.

“Ok, well. You are back up here now. So, just relax in here. Erik stepped away for a moment, but he should be back shortly." Stacey stands to leave, "Actually, why don't I grab a few menus and we can decide on something for lunch. What do you think?"

A small smile crosses LaNyah’s face. “I like that idea.” Slowly releasing her strangle hold on the turtle, “But shouldn’t we wait for Erik to come back first?”

Standing up to leave the conference room, Stacey turns around, “He’s a big boy and will eat whatever the women pick.” LaNyah giggles causing Stacey to relax as she makes her way to grab the takeout menus.

\--- Behind Closed Doors ---

"Geez, I know goons were coming, but that guy is crazy." Matt looks at his watch, "Shit, let me call and check in." Picking up his cell phone, he waits while the call connects. "Hey Baby!"

“Don’t you fuckin’ ‘Hey Baby’ me? When can I come home?”

“Not yet Laura. I told you that.” He rubs his forehead knowing what is coming next. “Aren’t you enjoying time with your family?”

An evil cackle can be heard on the other end, “Enjoy and my family, do not belong in the same sentence. You need to be working on getting me the fuck out of here.”

“No, can do. I told you the deal. I cannot bring you back until everything is complete. I do not need them coming after you should something go wrong.”

Laura sighs, “All I asked you to do was find a way to make so more money to support us,” she rubs on her belly. “Most people just find another job or some part-time work, but no my fiancé somehow manages to get involved in corporate espionage which will fuck up his career.”

“Jesus Christ, Laura! I am doing this for us. And my job is fine, don’t worry about that. You just worry about staying put until I come to get you, ok?” Matt brings his voice back to a neutral level.

“Yeah, I won’t hold my breath. Bye Matt.” She hangs up before he can say another word.

Ending the call, Matt stands up to grab his jacket. Closing up and locking his office, he yells out to Sandi as he passes her desk, "I'm headed to lunch. Nobody better bother me until I return." She waves him off as she is on the phone. 

Walking outside of the building, Matt tidies his jacket. Looking up and down the street, he makes his decision and heads to the busy crosswalk. Standing at the light waiting to cross, the hair on the back of his neck raises as he suddenly gets an eerie feeling. He looks around checking for Erik to pop out and tell him that the “Boss” wants to chat. Matt starts when a car honks their horn at him, he started walking and then suddenly stopped in the middle of the street.

As he looks into the vehicle that is honking at him, he recognizes one of the men from his initial meeting with “Boss.” He makes his way to the restaurant and sits at the bar. About 5 minutes later, the same two men from the car enter and grab a booth in the bar area. Ok, what the hell is going on? If they are the ones, who were sent to follow him and make sure that he stays the course, then who the fuck is Erik?

\---

Menus are scattered all over the table, and LaNyah is in food overload. “So, anything you have a taste for LaNyah?” She shakes her head while reading through a Thai menu. “Oooh, they have a great Pad Thai or even Curry if that is your thing," Stacey says as she points the items out to her.

“Ummm, it sounds good. But I have never had it before.” Stacey looks at her unconvinced. “It’s true.”

“Would you like to try it then?” Another voice joins the conversation, as LaNyah and Stacey look up to see Erik enter into the conference room. “Yes, food. I could definitely eat.” Sitting down across from the women, “So, LaNyah you want to try some Thai food?”

She looks between the two of them. They are letting her make the decision for lunch. Oh boy. It does seem like they already know what they like, so maybe they can help her decide on something. "Sure, but can you help me pick?"

"I can do you one better." Erik grabs the menu from her. "A lot of these dishes are big enough to share. So, we can choose 3-4 items, and you can try a bit of everything. What do you say?"

LaNyah smiles up at him, “Sounds like a plan.” Erik smiles back at her. She looks like she is in better spirits than when he last saw her. Thank god for Stacey. “Ok, so I want to try the Pad Thai, the curry that Stacey mentioned and I saw some crab rangoons that sound interesting.”

“Oh no, you don’t. You want an appetizer consider some satay or spring rolls. But you will not ruin classic Thai dishes with that cream cheese and crab abomination.” Erik rolls his eyes at her.

“I thought this was about what I wanted to try.” LaNyah pouts. Stacey grabs the menu to cover her face, stifling her laughter.

“Nah, not gonna work on me.” Erik shakes his head. “I cannot believe you are trying to pout your way to some crab rangoons.” Snatching the menu from Stacey, “Help me, please.”

“LaNyah, I also think you should try some Thai Iced Tea. But it is super sweet. Or Boba.” Laughing and shrugging at Erik.

“Oh god no, tapioca anything is no Bueno for me.” Nyah fake gags. “But sweet is good, so I’m game for the Thai Iced Tea.”

“Great! I think we are ready to order.” Stacey reaches for the phone on the table.

“What about me?” Erik looks between both women who are paying him little to no mind.

"I need something from my bag; I'll be back." LaNyah gets up, grabbing her turtle and walks to the office while Stacey makes the call.

“Y'all are evil.” He taps Stacey, “Can you get me some soup, please?” She waves him off as she places the order.

Erik walks over to the office, tapping on the door to alert Nyah of his presence. “So, is everything ok now?”

She looks up from the chair she was sitting in, “Yeah, I’m good.” She remembers what Stacey said about telling him about Matt. She opens her mouth and then closes it. Erik watches her, and can sense she wants to say more.

“So, I was thinking you probably will need help with grabbing all the files. I can go with you to get them.” She puts her turtle back in her bag.

“Thanks, I would appreciate that. I didn’t realize how much it was gonna be when I suggested it.” She looks away. Erik nods and walks back into the conference room.

\---

“Why are you not using chopsticks?” Erik asks LaNyah while watching her stab the noodles with a fork.

"Do I look like someone who knows how to use some chopsticks, Erik?” Nyah twirls the noodles and slurps it up while looking at him.

“Oh ok, a smart ass.” Erik points his chopsticks at her before using them properly, “You can’t enjoy the full experience if you do not at least try to use them.”

LaNyah looks down at the chopsticks again. She read the instructions on the back but still didn’t get it. She picks them up, and holds them in her hand like the picture shows. She looks at Erik's hold on his chopsticks, and they are nothing like how she is holding hers.

“Loosen the hold you have on the top chopstick. That is how you will be able to gather the noodles onto the bottom one.” He demonstrates for her. She tries to do what he tells her and fails miserably.

“These noodles are gonna be all over me if I continue like this." She laughs, "And I like food, so I will pass for now." She sets the chopsticks down. "But thanks anyway."

“No problem. We can always try again another time. I bet you eat Chinese with forks, too huh?” Her silence speaks volumes. And Erik lets out the ugliest laugh.

“Shut up! Don’t make fun of me.” She picks up her fork picking at the Pad Thai on her plate.

Stacey stands up, patting LaNyah’s shoulder. "You could always use the fork on him." She laughs as Erik looks up at her comment and LaNyah starts giggling uncontrollably. "I have to get back to work unlike some people I know." She winks at LaNyah. "Thanks for lunch though; we should do this again sometime."

LaNyah and Erik say their byes to Stacey as it is just the two of them alone in the conference room now. They finish their food in silence. LaNyah offering to clean up the leftovers and put them away.

Erik considers how the day has gone so far. It would have been great if not for the unpleasant mess that Matt created by grabbing onto LaNyah. And if he was able to hear that within minutes of being on the floor, he can only imagine the intel, he could gather just working from her office. In fact, he might just drop in one day to do just that.

LaNyah. Matt has singled her out and for what? He already knows that he will be looking into the man, but now, he has to protect LaNyah from him, too. Will anything about this whole thing allow him to not have switch up his game plan every time he turns around?

“Stacey, just the person I was looking for.” He walks out of the conference room and to her desk.

“How can I be of service, Mr. Stevens?” She continues typing out some correspondence while looking at him.

“Stop that.” He taps the top of her desk. “Did she tell you what happened earlier?”

She nods, “It was Matt. He grabbed her and caused a scene on the floor.” Stacey looks over at the conference room, and it looks like LaNyah has gathered her work stuff in there. “I told her to tell you, but I don’t think she will.”

"She tried but stopped. I get it though; she doesn't like to rock the boat." His eyes follow Stacey’s looking over to LaNyah. “That is what I heard happened though. It was enough of a scene that the accounting floor thought I was from HR.”

Stacey looks up at him, “Well damn. He is gonna be a lot more trouble than I thought.” She pulls out a file and gives it to Erik. “A lil background information on Mr. Matthew Stone.” He takes the folder. “She is not the only female he has harassed before, but I do know he has picked the wrong one. She’s like Green’s daughter, even if they do not interact a lot.”

“I appreciate this. Thank you, Stacey.” He looks back over to LaNyah again, “For everything. I was worried because of how things went yesterday.”

“Don’t worry about it. I was probably given the same information about to deal with her as you were.” Her phone rings, “I haven’t worked with her much in the last three years, but it seems she is better with people now. So, you’ll be fine.” She wraps up and answers the phone.

Erik drops the folder off in his office and walks into the conference room where Nyah has set up. “So, you ready to start working?”

“Yeah, I feel like I lost some time today.” She looks up at him. “I don’t mean – Oh crap that came out wrong.”

“It’s ok. I understand what you mean.” He walks around looking at the reports and files she laid out on the table. "You have a routine, and this new project upset it." He taps the table top to get her attention. "So, why don't you take the rest of the afternoon to work on your regular tasks and we can pick up tomorrow morning."

LaNyah starts wringing her hands but looks up at Erik, “I- I don’t want to go back to my office today.”

Erik walks over to her, “And you don’t have to leave. You can stay here and work. I am sure Stacey will let you use her computer to run your reports so you can work on them.”

“Really? I don’t want to be a bother.”

“Stop that, LaNyah. You are not a bother. Stacey will understand.” LaNyah looks at the table. “If it makes you feel better, you can say that the boss man said so.” LaNyah’s confused face makes him laugh. “Go on. I’ll be in the office if I can be of any use to you.”

\--- 3:30 pm ---

Erik looks over at LaNyah working at the conference table, all the reports spread out and her colored pens scattered around when the office phone rings. He looks over the desk towards Stacey to see that she is tapping about at her keyboard, probably answering emails for Green, so this is someone who clearly knows he is in this office. Hesitantly, he picks up the phone. “Hello.”

“Well, well, well. So, neither one of you assholes was gonna say anything to me?” The soft voice on the other ends remarks.

Smiling, Erik relaxes back into the chair. “Hello to you, too Ashley.” Kicking his feet up on the desk, “And how have you been? Long time, no see.”

"He was right. Still the same ass." Comfortable laughter crosses the lines for a few moments. "I am doing well, Erik. It is nice to hear your voice. Too bad, I am out of town when you come by to visit."

“Now, you know I had nothing to do with that. But since I will be here for an indeterminate time, we can always catch up when you return.” Silence. “So, when did he finally tell you?”

"As usual, he fails to give all the information at once. So he didn't say anything to me. I had to ask him after LaNyah told me."

Erik hesitates, “LaNyah called you about this?” He wondered when she had made the call.

“Erik, I am aware of everything that happens in that office whether I want to know or not. However, this is something that I should have been made privy to, and I know you understand that.”

“I do, Ashley. Especially since I know that you have worked with her.” Running his hands through his dreads, “He didn’t give me that bit until after I met her and then asked me to protect her.”

“This damn man,” she huffs. “He told me about the embezzlement before Nyah even brought it to him. So, he has known for a while that someone was stealing.”

“I knew he could have done this shit on his own. So, why me Ash? Why couldn’t he bring me in after finding the culprit? You both know I am much more useful after the fact then during the actual investigation.”

Inhaling deeply, “I think he brought you in once he found that all roads led to her. I knew he was hiring someone to run another investigation, but he didn’t tell me that he was considering you.” Erik hears movement in the background. “Oh no, you don’t. You still fucked up. I didn’t even get to prepare her for this, and you knew this could be difficult for her. MOVE!” Soft grunts can be heard in the background, as Ashley hits Green with a pillow.

“Ash, don’t be too hard on him. You know we have our limitations.”

“Boy, don’t I know it!” She mumbles, moving to another area of the room, “Sorry about that. He is groveling because it led to a nightmare about the incident.”

"Wait; what?" His voice rose, and he hears a squeak from across the room. He walks to the door connecting the office to the conference room. “My bad, LaNyah. I’m just gonna close the door. It's ok; I promise." Forcing a smile he doesn't feel, she looks at him and nods, going back to her work. Picking up the phone he asks, “Are they back?”

“It’s hard to tell. I just think with all I discovered before we left about you taking the case and then working with Nyah, it surfaced in my sleep.” Brushing her hand, across her face. “Don’t worry about me, but this is why I called. She has been through a lot and has worked really hard to maintain control of her life and on her terms after all that has happened to her.” Erik nods looking through the closed glass door as Ashley continues, “How much do you know? I know you have a file on her.”

Reaching over to his briefcase, he unlocks it and pulls the file in question. “I did a surface level check, Ash. I know she was removed from her home at 13 due to her stepfather abusing her and her mother doing nothing about it.” Ashley is quiet on the other end, so he goes on. “She stayed in foster care until she aged out, and it shows that she had a few homes; so I can only imagine what may have happened there.” He rustles with a few other pages, flexing his hand forming a fist and then relaxing it again, but decides not to say anything, if Ashley wants him to know about that, she’ll say something. And that’s if she even knows about it.

“You don’t do surface Stevens, but I won’t push it because all of that is still bad enough. She developed anxiety, PTSS, and major trust issues, as I am sure you have figured out. So, she is all about routine and stability; it helps her focus and maintain control of her environment and reactions.”

“Alex did say I would have to be careful around her.”

“And I bet he said she reminded him of me, right?” Erik watches as LaNyah crawls onto the center of the table and sets a stack of reports around her in a circle, green pen in her mouth with a focused look. He laughs at her actions. “Erik??”

“Yeah,” clearing his throat, “Ummm yeah, he did, and that’s what has me confused. He said he was too close.”

"No, you know why he chose you for this, but you are at a disadvantage, and you do not like that." He sighs. "Hell, I was the one who told him to give you a call, but he never mentioned it again, so I figured it was a moot point until LaNyah mentioned having a new boss with your name.” She snickers thinking about their lunch yesterday. “Oh, by the way, nice LinkedIn page, Stevens.”

Chuckling, "Shut up Ashley. Apparently, word of mouth isn't good anymore, so you know. My assistant set that shit up, hence the picture and basic information."

“No, the dreads and beard are a good look on you. Better than the military cut, I remember your head was a little funny shaped,” she guffaws.

“Get off my phone! Don’t you have some vacation resort to enjoy or a husband to bother? I have work to do,” Erik shakes his head at her antics.

"Yeah, we are getting ready for a day of meetings before the fun can begin. So, I'll let you be." A brief pause, "And Erik, please look out for my girl.” Ashley’s voice cracks, “If you need to see me to do right by her, so be it. But if someone is really after her, then we need to get them as soon as fucking possible." Erik heard the tone change from old friend to Mama Bear, and he understood the instinct.

“You have nothing to worry about Ashley. I’ll take better care of her than I did you.”

"You did your best by me, and that was never even expected. So, I know she is in good hands." Dabbing at her eyes, "Have a good evening, Erik.”

“Enjoy your day, Ashley. And don’t forget to punch your husband for me.”

“Done.” She hangs up the phone and looks at Green. “I hope you know what you are doing.”

Erik sighs and places the phone back on the receiver. He looks at his notes, tomorrow the office investigation begins.   


	8. Chapter 8

_\--- 4 Years Earlier ---_

_Matt enters the warehouse, not knowing what to expect. He received a phone call earlier that afternoon at his office about an opportunity to earn more money from his job. It sounded official even though he knew the voice wasn't Mr. Green. He had heard around the office that Green had pet projects that he would invite people to join from time to time. He finally had the chance to move up in the office, and he wasn't going to turn it down._

_He looks around and sees a desk in the middle of the warehouse floor. The person at the desk has their back turned to him and is flanked by two big built men. Must be the guards. Wait…why are guards at this meeting? Am I the only one here? He glances at his watch. He was right on time. He approaches one of the chairs in front of the desk. One of the men walks forward asking him to raise his arms. I am getting frisked, what the hell? The guy nods to his partner who looks at the person in the chair behind the desk._

_“Have a seat, Matthew. We should talk.” Matt sits in the chair with his hands on his knees to keep his legs from shaking. The chair spins around. “How would you like to work for me?”_

_“Uh, I thought this was a meeting with one of Green’s people for a special project.”_

_"Oh, it is a special project. Just not with Green. Although he is involved.” They stand to walk over in front of him. “So, are you interested or not?”_

_“I was told that I would get three times my yearly salary. Is that true?”_

_Shaking their head, “Money talks, I understand.” Sitting on the desk and pulling over a few sheets of paper, “Have a look.” Matt grabs the papers. “For the duration of this project, you will receive monthly paychecks that will equal three times your current salary with Greenbridge. Of course, that is on top of your salary from him as you will still be working there.”_

_Matthew has been working for GBI for five years and barely made senior funds manager. He had to jump through hoops just to get his supervisor to notice him and approve the promotion. This opportunity is coming at an excellent time for him. He plans to propose to his long-time girlfriend, Laura, and knowing her as he does, she will want nothing less than the finest and most expensive for her dream wedding._

_“Wha-what do you want from me?” He puts the papers on the edge of the desk._

_“What do you know about Green, Matt? Do you know why he started his business?”_

_“Uh, Green is married, no kids. And the company is about 10 years old, linked to his interests in giving back to the community. He loves helping others and giving away money.”_

_“Really? So, why did it take you so long to move up?”_

_"I never said he loved giving it to those who work for him. The companies he works with allow him the opportunity to give out money, which makes everyone look like saints, him included."_

_"Smart man," nodding, "You are perfect for this job." They stand up and move back behind the desk. “Let me lay this out for you, and then you can make your decision.” Sitting down and pressing a buzzer, “We’ve been watching you and have handpicked you for this assignment.”_

_The door to the warehouse opens and closes. And Matthew nearly breaks his neck turning around to find out who the mysterious person in front of him just let into the open space. “Aaron! What the hell are you doing here?”_

_“Sit down, Matt, and let me tell you about your new job.” Aaron walks forward and takes the other available seat. “Aaron works for me. His job was to find me someone with position security at GBI to participate in a long-term,” twirling their hands with a lavish flair presenting the many diamonds lacing their fingers, “endeavor.”_

_"My position is still in a probationary period since I was promoted last year. I don't have this security that you speak of; I could be gone tomorrow if Green or someone else make that decision."_

_"Not true. I have put you in a position to be exactly where I need you to be." Opening the right desk drawer, the only sounds in the big warehouse are of a gun cocking before rising from behind the desk. A shot rings out, and the chair that Aaron was sitting in falls back to the ground, blood spreading around it._

_“Oh my god, you shot him! Why?”_

_"Like I said, you are where I need you to be. At this point, Green or whoever handles HR will be searching for an immediate replacement for your Team Leader. Why not pick the person with the most seniority on the team?” nodding towards Matt._

_“Sandi has more seniority than me.”_

_“But she is the newest analyst on your team. Listen to me, Matt. Aaron finally had you promoted for this reason. But he no longer serves a purpose for me in the grand scheme of things.”_

_Matt looks over at Aaron’s lifeless body. He worked with this man for the last three years and never figured him to be a plant. But now, it seems they want him to be the new inside man for whatever they were already working on. “I- I don’t know if I can do this.”_

_“You don’t have a choice, it’s either you get with the program or meet the same fate as Mr. Aaron here.” Standing up, Matt is pulled up from his seat. Linking arms, they walk to the front door where a town car is waiting. “Join me for dinner to celebrate your second promotion this year.”_

_The driver opens the door for them, and Matt looks at his new boss before climbing into the car._

_Over dinner, Matt is given the specifics of his assignment. There is a particular fund that his team oversees, a scholarship fund from which his new boss would like him to embezzle funds. Since he will be chosen as the new team leader, he is in the position to manipulate the reports after receiving it from the analyst, transferring the money to accounts linked to his new boss. He will make sure that the trail, should anyone discover the fraud, leads to the analyst in charge of that account’s maintenance._

_\--- 6 months later ---_

_Matt is sitting in a bar, at a booth in the back with a direct view of the front. He sees the goons before his boss walking in from a back entrance._

_“What was so urgent, you could not wait for my next call?”_

_“We have a problem.” The boss signals for him to continue, “Stacey is gone.”_

_“What do you mean gone?” Raising a hand towards Matt and speaking to one of the bodyguards, “Get me a Scotch and Water, please.” He turns to leave and get the drink. “She is still on GBI’s payroll.”_

_“Yeah, but she is not in our department anymore. Green officially moved her out last week. She is now his executive assistant.” Matt looks down at his legs, running his hands over his thighs._

_Scoffing, "Damnit, he liked her work on the project." The requested drink is set down on the table. "Thank you." Picking up the glass, and taking a sip, “Have they replaced her yet? We can work with HR.”_

_Matt looks up and shakes his head. “HR has started a search, but I don’t know much about it. Normally, I would be brought in because they are replacing a member of my team, but I know nothing. That is what is bothering me. Stacey was supposed to –"_

_“Yes, I know.” The boss cuts off Matt. “And now she isn't, and we have to find a new scapegoat. This new person will be taking over all the accounts that Stacey had, correct?"_

_Matt nods, “I think so, and I mean they are not changing tasks for any of the other team members, so I figured that they are leaving it alone."_

_Sipping a bit more and then placing the drink on the table, “Ok, then we wait for the replacement and get more information on them before going forward with moving the money.” Standing from the table, “Thank you for letting me know. I can see that you will not fail me in the long run." The boss leaves out the back, followed by the goons, and Matt grabs the drink to finish it off._

_\--- 3 Months Later ---_

_Nails tapping on the desk on top of an open manila folder, looking at pictures of the girl while waiting for the phone to pick up. “She is perfect. Her connection to them will bring the whole empire down.”_

_“Hello.”_

_“Yes Matthew, thanks for the information on the lovely Miss LaNyah Cole. I have found out what I needed to know. She is good to go. Start next week.” The caller hangs up as Matt looks at the burner phone. The boss just told him to start altering the weekly scholarship reconcile reports that LaNyah is in charge of, which means the boss made her the new fall guy. Matt throws the phone into his desk drawer, watching as the skittish woman in question walks past his door._

_“LaNyah, just the person I need to see.” He stands and walks to his door, making sure he has her attention, ”I wanted to talk to you about the GBI scholarship, there have been some changes to how we will process the reports starting next week. Do you have a few minutes?”_

_She looks up at him over the binders in her hands, “Ummm, sure. Let me drop these off, and I will be right back. Say 5 minutes." He nods in agreement, and she continues to her office across the floor._

\--- Two Days Later: Thursday Morning ---

Erik is in the office working on a list before his scheduled meeting with LaNyah at 9. She has spent the last two days working in the conference room, still uneasy about being in her office after her run-in with Matt. He clenches his fist, thinking about the irritating man he encountered. He set LaNyah up, and Erik wants to know why. 

Staring at his list, he pulls the background file he has on LaNyah from his briefcase. He uncovered an incident that happened her junior year of college that Ashley never brought up during their conversation. But he knows that was what sent her to need Ashley’s help in the first place. No wonder, her circle is small, if you count having Ashley and Green around as her circle.

LaNyah has no further contact with her mother and is basically on her own because her father died when she was younger and she was their only child. This information is not something that Matt would know, but if he is working with someone, they may have figured it out. She is a single, black female. She is alone, and no one would miss her if she ended up in jail on embezzlement charges.

LaNyah has an accounting degree, which gives her knowledge on how to create those spreadsheets and reports. Her position allows her to keep a close eye on the accounts that hold the money before the checks are cut. She would be able to alter those at will and cover any tracks regarding the movement of funds to different accounts.

Her access to Green would make it seem like he is stealing from his own company. Her connection to him, which can be discovered based on his treatment of her and how she was hired, also makes it look like it is a job from higher up. No one is going to believe that this young woman who is basically an orphan got the bright idea to steal from her boss on her own. But her boss could steal and make it look like the orphan had all the means and opportunity to do it, and let her take the blame, especially if he uncovered it himself.

_\--- 15 Years Earlier ---_

_Stevens and Green noticed that their superior officer was absent from all the chaos surrounding them, finding Bridges after she was assaulted. They both tried their comm devices just to see if maybe he was out testing along with them. He did leave before the rest of the team, stating he had a phone call to make. Everyone figured it was something back home that drew his attention away from the current task. It is probable that he had Bridges give him a comm to test upon his return._

_Lee, their team medic, called for assistance. Everyone was currently waiting for the medical team to arrive and for other officers to show up for the investigation they knew was coming. Green stayed by Bridges’ side as they waited and Stevens along with Daniels walked the property to see if they could find any tracks that don’t belong. As Stevens made his way back to the front of their quarters, he sees McCoy walking up looking clean and refreshed._

_“Where were you, McCoy?” Stevens barked at him._

_"Watch your tone with me, boy." McCoy hears the helicopter preparing to land nearby. “What the fuck happened here?”_

_“Bridges was attacked while we were out. We heard the commotion over our comms and got back here as soon as we could.” Daniels responded while Stevens just stared at McCoy. There was something that did not feel right about McCoy’s countenance as he stood before the two men._

_“Yeah, Lee called the Medical Team and another CO since you were nowhere to be found.” Stevens walks toward the group getting out of the helicopter._

_“I got this Stevens.” McCoy follows behind him, grabbing his shoulder._

_Stevens shakes him off, glaring at him. “You don’t know anything about what happened.”_

_“I said I got this. Stand down, Stevens.” McCoy continues walking to the medics and greets the other COs who arrived with them._

_\--- 3 Days Later ---_

_Stevens and Green have been discreetly watching McCoy and his actions since the incident. Bridges was taken away and is recovering in a separate location. They may clear her to come back to her assignment, or they may send her home. She was unable to give any clues about her assailant but thanked her team for getting to her as soon as possible._

_Word came down that they are sending another communications person in the meantime so as not to hold up their ongoing operation. They were supposed to start their current mission a day ago, but everything has been put on hold until their new team member arrives. Green and Stevens are sitting on their beds, after completing an afternoon run. Everyone else is tending to their own business with the extra free time on their hands. McCoy was acting like the ever-present and concerned CO, so he has been riding back and forth with the officers investigating the assault._

_“He has a history of harassing his female officers.” Green pulls out a small notebook, looking over what he has written. “Isn’t he married with kids?”_

_“Yeah, but when has that ever stopped a man who travels overseas for months at a time?" Stevens responds. "He definitely perpetuates the whole' out of sight, out of mind' mentality that most servicemen abide by when out of the country."_

_Shaking his head, Green adds, “He worked with Bridges earlier in her career. It was before he was given command of this team.”_

_“So, there was truth to his comment about requesting her for his team.” Green nods as Stevens continues, “Are any of the complaints from his overseas missions?”_

_“No, all complaints were stateside, and all the women who have filed complaints never saw any time overseas.”_

_“How long ago did he take control of this team?”_

_Green looks at his notes, “About 18 months before we came on.”_

_"Sounds about right. He would have had to prove himself worthy of being able to pick his team. A year of successful short-term operations would be enough."_

_“Son of a bitch!” Green shouts, “He planned this all along.” Stevens nods as Green puts it together. “He kept tabs on her so that he would be able to bring her overseas and do whatever he pleased, and no one would be the wiser.”_

_“Correct, our wonderful CO is a true fucking predator. Although, not that smart.”_

_“Why do you say that?”_

_Stevens stands and stretches, "He did not realize that people would be watching his interactions with her. He is used to a team that only does their job and leaves everyone behind. I’ll admit, that is what I am known for, but something about what we saw when we introduced ourselves to her; it rubbed me the wrong way. Especially when I noticed there was no other female on the team.” He walks over to a table near the door. “And he was stupid enough to insert himself into the investigation when he was not around in the first place."_

_“You really think –“_

_“That he has been planning the perfect attack on someone he has wanted for so long? Yes.” Twirling the pen attached to the clipboard on the table. “He moved further along in his predatory behavior because he figures no one would care.”_

_Green looks down at his notebook. “Predatory behavior? Takes one to know one. No offense.”_

_"None taken. I know my reputation proceeds me. So yeah, I can clearly see how he set this up for his benefit." He turns to look at Green, who is now looking at him from across the room. "This was probably his first time putting it into action." His eyes darken as his voice grows deeper, "And it will be his last."_

Shaking his head, Erik stops his recorder and puts everything pertaining to his investigation in his briefcase. As he locks it up, he hears the elevator chime. LaNyah has arrived for the day and their meeting. He looks at her, wondering if he bit off more than he could chew. Being a private investigator is one thing, but he has never been someone’s personal bodyguard before. Yes, it is clear that she needs someone looking out for her in Green & Bridges’ absence. But if Matt is not working alone, then that means someone might just come after her, especially if they figure out that she knows about the embezzlement.

How is he supposed to find the real embezzler and protect her at the same time? Is it possible to keep her out of harm’s way as he closes in on the person behind this attack on Green? He hasn’t felt the need to protect someone like this since Bridges. Sighing and running his hands along his dreads, but he also didn’t find himself attracted to her either. LaNyah is an altogether different story, and he doesn't have the time to sort it out.

Jumping up from his desk, he walks into the conference room from his office where LaNyah is putting down her stuff for the day.

"Good morning, Erik," LaNyah smiles up at him.

"Morning. Can I get you anything before we start our meeting?" Erik asks, crossing over to the outer door of the conference room.

“I’ll take lemon tea with some honey. Thanks.” She goes back to setting up her workspace and pulling out her notes for their meeting.

“Sure thing.” Erik walks out of the conference room, greeting Stacey on his way to the coffee bar. “Hey Stacey!”

"Good morning, Romeo." She giggles and points to the machine, "You need some help?"

“For one, I need you to stop that.” He looks over to where LaNyah is, “She may hear you. And two, I think I can handle making a cup of tea.” He stares at the machine, looks over to his right at the tea packets, then back to the machine. “Is this thing on?”

“Seriously?” She gets up and walks over to him. “You see the menu on the screen?” She points to the LCD screen on the top right of the machine, and Erik nods, “The fact that you see it means it is on.” She shoves him with her shoulder, “And I know you know I turn it on each morning, you ain’t slick.” She moves about showing him how to make tea using the machine since he has only ever used it for coffee. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Stacey looks at him then at LaNyah, she looks down at him like he’s small. She hovers over the teas, glaring at him.

“Try again.” He waves her off and grabs the lemon packet. Stacey adds it the container and closes the lid; it starts brewing. She looks over at him like she is waiting for his real answer.

"It's nothing that I can't handle, ok." They both turn to the machine as it dings, indicating that the cup of tea is done. He picks up the cup, "Thanks, Stacey." Grabbing some packets of honey, he walks away.

"Any time, you are ready to share. I am here." She watches him shake his head as he reaches the door; she fixes herself a cup and returns to her desk.

Erik enters the conference room, and places her tea on the table, "Here you go. I'm gonna get my notes, and we can start." He drops the honey and a spoon next to it before heading back into the office.

LaNyah picks up a honey packet and squeezes it into her cup, “Thank you, Erik.”

He reaches his desk and takes a few deep breaths. Feeling a bit more settled, he grabs his meeting folder and his coffee before walking back into the conference room.

Sitting down to start the meeting, they exchange polite pleasantries. LaNyah brought in some folders and opened the conference room laptop for her update on what she had been working on over the last two days. LaNyah shares her updates on the account activity since she noticed the funds disappearing. Concluding her portion of the meeting, she mentioned that they still needed to get the reports from her office per his request from earlier in the week.

“Actually, I wanted to talk to you about that.” LaNyah looks towards him, “Well, more about working here in the conference room.” He watches as her eyes grow big and then she looks down at the table.

"I'm sorry I will go back tomorrow. I just needed –"

“No, no, that’s not what I – Ok, let me try this again.” He waits until she finally looks his way, “I just wanted to gauge how you were feeling about going back to your office. You can work in here for the whole assignment if it makes you more comfortable.” He sees a soft smile emerge.

"Thank you, Erik. I just want to take it a day at a time."

“And that is fine with me, I understand. But I was hoping that you might wait a week before returning.”

She scrunches her face in confusion, “What, why?”

“I want to work out of your office next week. You have a prime spot to watch the floor from your office. I was hoping to complete some of my tasks from there if that is ok with you?"

“Oh, uh, I guess if you want. I don’t have a problem with it.”

“Great, and I can look over the original reports while I am down there. So, we won’t have to bring them back up here.”

“Works for me.” She sits down as Erik stands to share his preliminary findings.

"I wanted to start by letting you know how much I appreciate your help in this investigation. Your clear and concise reports including all the details of the accounts that hold and distribute the scholarship checks; it has all been instrumental as I figure out the angle I need to conduct my part of the investigation.”

LaNyah blushes at the praise. No one besides Mr. Green and Ashley have been on her side and shared in her personal triumphs. So, to have someone who doesn’t know her comment on her work ethic from a professional standpoint is new. It’s a pleasant feeling to know someone trusts her to do what is asked of her. Even Matt is kind of an asshole about it. She starts twirling one of her colored pens so that she doesn’t have to look at Erik.

He is watching her reactions to his praise. She is not used to that kind of attention. She isn’t looking at him anymore. He softly chuckles, observing how she decided to keep herself present but not under his intense stare. He rolls his eyes and picks up his notes; he's gonna have to be more aware of how he looks at her. He is aware of how he can appear to others, and he doesn't want to make her uncomfortable when they need to work together — just another thing to add on his list when it comes to LaNyah.

Erik begins by going over how he wants her to deep dive between her originals and the live reports in the system. Nyah is writing in her notebook, making notes of things that she should look further into for the accounts and any current activity on them. They have not been stopped just yet.

"It has not been decided, but Green may freeze activity on the accounts linked to that scholarship fund. I figure the reason he hasn't yet has to do with the fact that it will tip off whoever is involved here in the office." Erik continues speaking as LaNyah starts drawing swirls along the perimeter of the page she was writing on.

She misses his last statement and shakes her head when she looks down and sees that she did not write what he said. Oh no, this is not good. She raises her hand, which causes Erik to grin as he addresses her. “Could you repeat that last part?”

"Sure thing, after freezing the funds?" LaNyah nods her head, he backtracks, "I said that Green knows this goes above you simply because the account reports that you reconcile are reviewed after you complete the data entry." Nyah starts writing again as Erik moves forward with the rest of his thoughts on where he must focus the investigation.

Nyah puts her pen down and looks at Erik, who is still talking. His lips are moving, but she is not hearing the words, just this soothing vibration and humming that she recognizes from when she is trying to reach a place of calm and relaxation from intense moments. If she isn't careful, she could fall asleep listening to him. She takes a sip of her tea to clear her head, inhales and exhales quickly before picking up the pen, and tries to focus on what Erik is saying.

Erik briefly discusses his intent to investigate the entire accounting department, but the main focus is on her team since the fund in question is under their purview. He mentions that he will have to have a one-on-one conversation with her to make it official, and Nyah only nods her head in understanding but has not heard a word due to the calm tone of his voice. Nyah’s mind drifts as she keeps her eyes on him -

_Looking out across the park on a warm summer day, LaNyah is sitting on her favorite blanket under a tree in her favorite park. She watches the families and pets run around having fun in the sun. Red glasses on with a matching jumper, she leans back on the tree with her legs crossed. She reaches over to pick up her book when she notices someone walking over to her. She smiles when she focuses on Erik making his way over with a picnic basket. He is dressed in a black tank that shows off his solid build and some black shorts._

_He gives her a peck on the cheek before setting everything down and getting comfortable on the blanket. He sits across from LaNyah, and together they clear the basket. It is filled with some of her favorites - chicken salad sandwiches, tortilla chips w/ guacamole and salsa, chocolate chip cookies, some raspberry ice tea and water to drink. Looking at their spread, Nyah fixes a plate for Erik who smiles at her letting his deep dimples show along with some gold-capped teeth. She jumps at the sight._

Erik has been waving his hand in front of LaNyah’s face for the last few minutes. When she didn’t respond to his question, he noticed her gaze flicker before her eyes closed. She was so zoned out that she had him worried. He walked out of the office, "Stacey, could you come here for a moment?”

Stacey walks over, "What's up?" She looks over at LaNyah, who is sitting up straight in the chair with her eyes closed. “Did you hypnotize her?”

He glares at her, “No.  I was in the middle of my report and asked a question. When she didn’t respond, I looked up as her eyes shut.” Stacey moves in front of LaNyah and snaps her fingers. No response. “I have called her name and waved my hand, but nothing. What should we do?”

They stand there watching her when suddenly her eyes start fluttering and then she jumped back in her seat. When Nyah finally looked up, she noticed both Stacey and Erik watching her with concerned faces.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep on you, Erik.”

"It's all good. I'm just glad it wasn't something else." LaNyah looks down ashamed by her actions. "Hey, it's ok, LaNyah. It happens to everyone."

Stacey observes how Nyah is not making any eye contact with Erik, but there is a slight flush to her face. She puts her hand on her shoulder. "I should have warned you. He is a typical boring boss man. The kind that makes it easy to be bored to death in a meeting." LaNyah laughs along with Stacey and Erik but still does not look up at them.

“Alright, and on that note. I think we can end this meeting today.” He grabs his notes and coffee, waving to the table, “It’s all yours.” LaNyah just nods and moves the laptop in front of her blocking Erik’s view of her.

Stacey follows him out of the conference as he makes his way back to the office. He sets his things down, and she sits down, trying not to laugh. "I mean this is the nicest way possible." Erik looks up at her, "You are both dangerous and in danger."

“Ok, Miss Perceptive, what gives you that idea?” He sits behind the desk, giving Stacey his undivided attention.

"She was not asleep." The look he gives her lets her know, he knew that already. "My thoughts are that it was a daydream." He scratches his beard, "And it was probably about you."

“Now, I know you are buggin’.” Shaking his head and laughing.

“Am I, though?” She looks up at him and stands. She straightens up her skirt, “Send me your lunch order. I’ll take her with me and give you some time to yourself.”

She reaches the door, ready to open it, “Stacey,” she turns toward Erik. “Thank you.” He looks over at LaNyah in the conference room head in the laptop, just typing away.

“No problem. I got you both.” She walks out the door back to her desk.

Erik stands up and walks over to the window behind his desk. Looking at the bright sunny day overlooking downtown Irvine. He breathes out, "I don't need this right now."

\--- In Sydney, Australia ---

Sitting in their hotel room after spending the day relaxing on a beach, Bridges is staring at Green from her spot on the couch. She was enjoying the great weather and the opportunity to not think about work and her caseload. Except thanks to this man, she has to think about one case in particular or rather a good friend. Who is she kidding, LaNyah is more like family than anything. Straddling the line between daughter and kid sister, the latter due to their age difference. But she has never connected with any of her clients like she did with LaNyah.

She wanted to be there for someone like others, which is how she fell into her current line of work as a PTSD/PTSS and extreme sexual assault counselor. She took on the worst of the worst; cases no other counselor wanted to touch for fear of not being able to handle it. Bridges thinks about the consequences of her own assault and how she wasn't able to continue working in the field of communications, her first love. However, she found that even though she couldn't do it any longer, it doesn't mean that she could not help others find new passions or continue to be able to work in their current occupations which they love.

When Ashley met LaNyah, she reminded her of herself. Just like how communication techniques breathed life into Ashley, she noticed that was numbers for LaNyah. Finding out that LaNyah was working on an Accounting degree when her last traumatic episode occurred, Ashley knew she wanted to help her get back to a point where she could enjoy the chance to work with what brought her comfort. LaNyah took a full year off from school to recover, but she did the work, and Ashley made it known that she would have the support that she needed to have a career in the field. It helps when your husband owns a company where a significant number of his employees maintain multiple business accounts with millions of dollars coming and going daily.   

Green walks over to the couch and sits down next to Ashley. He puts her legs on his lap and starts rubbing her feet. He trails his fingertips up her legs, reaching her thighs, causing her to laugh. She suddenly sits up and pulls her legs under her. She leans forward mean-mugging him. He shakes his head at her and tries to reach for her again.

“Come on, Ash.” She is pouting and has her arms crossed over her chest. “You cannot still be mad about Stevens.” She scoffs and sits back against the couch. “Look, I was going to tell you,” lowering his voice, “when we got back home.”

“I heard that.” She takes a pillow and hits him over the head. “I cannot believe you would do this to her.” She looks down and shakes herself to keep calm. This whole thing has her wound up and going into Mama Bear mode. Something she hasn’t had to do since LaNyah left the program.

“Ashley, she will be fine." He grabs her hand, and she lets him. "You can't coddle her forever. She will need to adjust to changes, especially work-related ones." He rubs his hands over her one. “Just think if I want her to lead a team one day, or at least become a lead analyst where she oversees one or two people.” Ashley nods her head.

"I get that; you want her prepared to move up in the company." She smiles at him. He is guaranteeing her job security at GBI, and she knew that already, but it was nice to hear him say it and not just because Ashley presented it that way in the beginning. "But this has nothing to do with the workload and the job itself."

“Then what has you ready to bite my head off? The best man we know for the job is protecting her, and he happens to be a skilled investigator who can help uncover the other details of the embezzlement. She is covered, I promise you.”

She pulls her hand out of his hold, standing up and starts pacing the room. “It’s Erik.” She looks at him, throwing her hand up to stop him from interrupting her train of thought. Because of course, he wouldn't understand. "You have seen what he looks like, right?"

"What kind of question is that?" He rolls his eyes, and Ashley gawks at him. "Ok, the man is built like a brick house. He fits the typical tall, dark, and handsome trope. So what?"

“LaNyah.”

"What about her?" Green takes a moment before answering his question with a loud bark of laughter. "Oh, you can't be serious?" He continues to laugh as he looks at her.

“Stop laughing, and I am serious. This is her first adult crush, and I do not know how to handle it." Ashley frowns at him. She is worried about all the things happening around LaNyah being too much for her to deal with, even using her usual calming and grounding techniques. Her mind drifts back to her lunch date with Nyah, and when she discovered her little crush on him.

Green tries to catch his breath. “So, she has a crush on him.” He grabs his stomach. “It was bound to happen at some point. She is a beautiful young woman, and it is natural for her to have some form of attraction to another.” He slowly stands up and walks over to her. Wrapping his arms around her, “At least she has good taste in men.” She smacks at his arms.

“You sir, are an ass.”

"I'm your ass." He sways the two of them, "Besides, I don't think you have anything to worry about, Stacey seems more his speed. No harm, no foul."

Ashley turns around in his arms, “No harm, no foul? Do you know what you are saying right now? LaNyah has a crush on Erik. A crush that could grow, the more they work together, one on one.” Green shrugs as she continues, “If he ends up dealing with Stacey on a romantic level –,“ she lets her statement fall off, hoping he will catch her drift.

“And? They are all grown adults.” Ashley backs out of his arms, shaking her head.

“I don’t know why I even bother.” She walks onto the balcony for some fresh air. “Maybe because I know what it feels like to crush on someone and have it fall flat.” She turns around to face him as he stands at the open doors, “This is going to have an impact on her Alexander. Regardless of what happens, I am concerned for her safety, mentally and physically. That is my priority. You both protected me and the same way you did that for me, and I am going to do it for her. She has no one.”

“She has us. And well, now she has Erik too.” It doesn’t make Ashley feel any better, but he does have a point. He walks forward, “Look, we cannot control things like this. You of all people should know that.” He points between them.

She laughs, "Oh, you mean how you made it seem like Stevens was feeling me, and it was really you?"

“Aye, you don’t have to bring it up. I’m just saying you know feelings and situations can lead to some interesting outcomes.” Ashley grabs his hand and drags him onto the balcony. "She is in good hands. Erik is not that insensitive that he would take advantage or something."

“We haven’t seen him in over 15 years.” She stands beside him. “Last, we knew he was still very much a playboy.” She laughs, “Or a fuckboi, as some of my girls would say.”

"You haven't, but I have. Just like him, I’ve kept tabs on every team member. He was at your graduation. Still rocking a military cut, back then. But I doubt that he is the same, not the man who stood in front of me days ago.” He leans against the railing. “I am not worried about LaNyah because you have prepared her for dealing with anything and everything that comes her way, including men. This is just one of those things we have to let her deal with, ok.” Ashley nods and leans on his shoulder, “If she needs us or we see her crashing, you know we will be there to support her in any way she needs us.”

“You really think it’s time to let her go?”

He turns Ashley to him, “Hey, who said we have to let her go? I know how much she means to you, especially after all that we have been through together. You knew when we signed up to help her reintegrate after her stay, that we basically adopted her. I love her just as much as you do. I just know we cannot hold her back from growing into the woman we know she can be." 

Ashley wraps her arms around Green, “I didn’t even deal with the diapers, terrible twos or teenage years, and now I have to let my child grow up.” Green chuckles as he pulls her into his chest. She inhales deeply, “LaNyah will be fine. Everyone who knows her loves her and those who don’t would be privileged to make her acquaintance.”

"That's right, baby girl.” He kisses her forehead, “Now, can we eat?" His stomach rumbles, and Ashley laughs.


End file.
